YouCLA-A CaptainSparklez & BajanCanadian FF
by Sushilover8
Summary: When two best friends, Avalon and Sierra go to UCLA, what happens when they meet their idols, and fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a new story! Hope you guys like it! Enjoy chapter 1! :D**

**(Avalon's POV)**

"Hurry up! Traffic is gonna start soon!" I scream to Sierra as she gets in the car. We drive off and I go onto the freeway.

"But I'm tired...why did we pick today? We still have like a month left!" Sierra says as she turns on the radio.

"Get settled in our room. Meet new people." I respond as I make a right.

"This is why I leave you to handle things. I can't..." Sierra says as she rests her head on the window.

I drive for another hour until we arrive. I shake Sierra and she jolts up.

"BAJANCANADIAN!" She screams as she jolts up. I shriek.

"Sierra you scared the shit out of me..." I say as I get out of the car.

"I'm sorry...another Mitch dream..." She sighs as she gets out of the car.

"You're obsessed..." I say as I roll my eyes. She nods as she grabs some boxes from the back.

"Room 274...that's the second floor!" Sierra groans as she makes her way up the stairs, and I follow.

We arrive at the room and I open it and flop the boxes on the ground. We go back to the car and get more boxes, and start setting up our room.

It was a really nerdy and geeky room.

Sierra had a red bedspread and I had a blue one. We both had nightstands, and a closet to put our stuff in. We had one big desk with a computer and two chairs. There were Minecraft posters on the walls and a diamond sword hung above our doorway. We both had Minecraft torches on our nightstand, and it was awesome.

"Mother of Notch..." I whisper to myself and Sierra laughs.

"Del Taco?" I ask her as we admire our work.

"Hell yes..." Sierra says as we run out and into our car.

**(Mitch's POV)**

"See you all later! And take care!" I finish off my video. Jerome does a slurp to say goodbye and I laugh as I end the recording.

"Why do you think it's funny to seduce our fans?" I ask him and he just shrugs his shoulders. I chuckle as I get on YouTube and post my video.

"What the? Are you getting the same thing?" Jerome asks me. A banner pops up on my screen and Jerome reads it.

"Attention ASFJerome..." Jerome says.

"It's BajanCanadian for me...our channel names...this must be serious..." I say as Jerome shushes me.

"It has been required by the new director in charge of YouTube that you must...what?!" Jerome screams. He starts ranting about something, which I still don't know the reason to.

_It is required by the new director in charge of YouTube that you must complete 4 years in a university and master a degree in your choice. A new rule has stated that we must not leave anyone going into the age of 18 or above, with the job of YouTube, and a backup must be incorporated. An email will be sent to the college you shall go to, and university funds will be payed. I hope this does not inconvenience you._

"Seriously? I just got the email..." I say as Jerome becomes silent, probably checking his email.

"I didn't even know we had a new director..." He says with a sigh.

"What did you get?" I ask him as my email loads.

"You have been assigned to the University of New Jersey. Your dorm number is 184, and be at the university as soon as possible. You shall take the following classes..." Jerome says and he starts to read his classes to himself.

"That's not that bad...and it's right next to me. Only an hour away! I can drive tomorrow!" Jerome says with a smile.

My email loads and I look at it.

"What about you biggums?" Jerome asks me as he finally gets to upload his video.

I look at it and sigh.

"I'm going to UCLA..."

**(Sierra's POV)**

"Oh my gosh! UCLA! My dream! I love it!" I scream as people stare at me. Avalon grabs my hand and we walk into Del Taco.

"I'll have an burrito and an taco...with a soda please!" I order. The guy looks at me and laughs.

"An? Do you understand English?" He asks me with a laugh.

"Maybe..." I say and he hands us our cup. Avalon grabs it and rushes to the machine and pours Coca-Cola.

"NO!" I scream as I fall to my knees. Pepsi is better.

I get up as people stare and chuckle. I am immature, and Avalon is completely the opposite. She is like my babysitter, and my best friend since 7th grade.

We get our taco and burrito and eat it. Avalon shoves the burrito in her face and I chuckle.

"We're such idiots..." I say and she chuckles.

"True dat!" She says as she takes a sip of her Coca-Cola.

**(Jordan's POV)**

I run over to my computer as it dings for the 5th time. Adam has kept on calling me, but I was trying to sleep.

"What do you want?!" I scream as I answer the phone. Ty, Ryan, Jason, and Ant were in the call also and they started laughing.

"Did you get the university memo?" Adam asks me with a serious face.

"I got University of Florida, and so did Ant..." Ryan says.

"Why are they shipping me all the way to Florida?!" Ant rants, and I still don't understand what's going on.

"I got UCLA and so did Ty!" Jason says as he dances in his seat.

"Best buddy roommates for life!" Ty says.

"Lucky! You guys are roommates while I'm alone in Washington University..." Adam groans as he sighs.

"I think Mudkipz and Aviator are going there..." Ant says.

"Dude just think about Ashley! She is going all the way to UCLA!" Ryan says.

"Really? Not Britain like Vikk?" Jason asks.

"No. She had to get shipped to UCLA because the universities there were full...she'll be with me and Jason!" Ty says with a smile.

"What are you guys talking about?!" I finally snap and Adam laughs.

"Dude! Go on YouTube and try and post a video!" Adam says and I open up YouTube and pick a video to post.

_Attention is required by the new director in charge of YouTube that you must complete 4 years in a university and master a degree in your choice. A new rule has stated that we must not leave anyone going into the age of 18 or above, with the job of YouTube, and a backup must be incorporated. An email will be sent to the college you shall go to, and university funds will be payed. I hope this does not inconvenience you._

"What?!" I scream and Jason nods his head.

"See what you got! They assigned us!" Jason says as I check my email. It finally loads and I open it.

_You have been assigned to UCLA. Thank you for understanding._

I'm going to university.

**How did you like that first chapter? Four different POV's of the 4 main characters!**

**You know how Mitch and Jordan look like, hopefully.**

**Avalon is the black haired girl below Mitch and to the left of Jordan. Sierra is the brunette to the right of Mitch and above Jordan in the stroy picture...**

**Sushi out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I found a fanfiction about my English teacher from last year...he was my favorite and now it just feels awkward because it was student X teacher fanfiction... :l**

**Anyway, did you like the last chapter? Well here is the second chapter! Enjoy!**

**(Mitch's POV)**

I groggily walked to my plane and got in my seat. I was bored and sleepy, since it was 2 AM. It will be hard adjusting to the time zone, but I'll get the hang of it. Four years...dang...

At least I'll still be able to record...but I might be busy with homework.

I just remembered. I haven't Tweeted my new discovery yet.

_ BajanCanadian: Hey doods! Interesting news but YouTube requires us to be sent to university! #UniversityLife_

I got many comments wishing me good luck, and some wanting to meet up with me in LA. My phone rumbled and I got a text.

_Mom: Have fun on your flight! We're selling the furniture tomorrow and the house pretty soon! Kisses!_

I sighed and smiled. My mom was selling my house and all the furniture. She will send me the money, and I get to buy new furniture. Finally!

The plane started moving and I put away my phone.

This is gonna be interesting.

**(Sierra's POV)**

"We need to buy a wifi thingy! I don't have wifi!" Avalon says and I sigh.

"We'll go tomorrow...but what if I'm missing out on an important BajanCanadian video!" I say.

"I think you need a break...so I can handle the wifi..." Avalon says as she flops on the bed. School started in 2 weeks, and we literally have just been doing nothing. I've just been experimenting with my new programming creator, and so has Avalon. Avalon is aiming for a video game designer, and Im aiming for Event Director at Mojang.

Avalon wants to do reality video games, and I want to help Mojang do Minecraft, and hopefully help out in Minecraft 2. Me and Avalon found out that there was a Minecraft 2 coming out in 2020, and we fangirled, hard.

I lay down on my bed and picked up my stuffed endermen.

"How are you, Mr. Endy?" I ask him and Avalon looks at me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asks me and I just shrug.

"We should get a TV...my mom can plug in the Netflix and we can watch..." I say and Avalon nods.

"Sure. Put that on our check list..." She says and I get up and walk to our desk. We had a checklist of things to buy, and I picked up a pen and wrote more.

_We Need To Buy This!:_

_Mini Fridge_

_Wif box thing_

_TV_

"Why do we need a mini fridge?" Avalon asks me, looking at the list.

"I don't know...store snacks?" I ask and she nods her head.

"You're smart...food...is essential to living minds..." Avalon says.

"No we'll just get hungry..." I say and Avalon playfully punches me.

"You're an idiot..." She says and I smile.

"Aren't we all?"

**(Jordan's POV)**

I walked through the long hallway to get to my room. I only brought clothes, but I was going to buy new ones. I literally was going to buy everything new.

I was going to get a new laptop, a Razor, new bed stuff, clothes, recording software. Everything.

Room 217. Okay...

I walk in and look at the room. It was bare, except for two suitcases lying on the bed next to the window.

"Hmfgh!" I hear from the bathroom. Must be my roommate.

I put my stuff down as the sink turns off and a guy about my height walks out with a towel on his face.

"Sorry. New school, gotta look nice!" He says in a familiar accent.

"Mitch?" I ask him and he puts his towel down with a smile.

"Jordan! Hey, I didn't know you were going here!" He says as he bro hugs me.

"Yeah. Good thing we're roommates, new people scare me..." I say and Mitch chuckles.

"Yeah. We'll see some friendly faces though! Ty, Jason, Tiffany, Ashley, Lachlan, Tyler, Preston and Mat are here! The UCLA group!" Mitch says as he whoops and I laugh.

"Lachlan is sent here?" I ask and Mitch nods his head.

"Mat, Lachlan, and Tiffany are already here, so you wanna meet up with them?" Mitch asks me and I nod my head as I garb my phone and we walk out.

We walk to the third floor and knock on the door. Tiffany opens and embraces me with a hug.

"Hey! I already saw Mitch! Hey Jordan!" Tiffany says as she lets go of her hug.

"Let's go get Nooch..." Mitch says as we walk down the hall.

"So who's your roommate?" Tiffany asks and I point to Mitch.

"Nice! I got Ashley, the YouTubers are picked together, so they know each other..." Tiffany says as she flips her purple hair.

"What about Red?" I ask as we go down the hallway.

"He already had university and he doesn't really do his channel so he doesn't need it as much as us." She says as Mitch stops at a door.

"Little Lachie! Open the door or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your ass in!" Mitch says as Lachlan opens the door. He hugs us and invites us in.

"Yo Lachlan!" Mat says as he exits the bathroom. He spots us and comes up to us and hugs us all. I've never really talked to Mat, but he seems like a cool guy.

"So Tyler and Preston are coming tonight so me and Lachlan won't get lonely!" Mat says as he fake cries.

"You and Tyler are roommates? God the jag and the dick don't make a good couple..." Tiffany says with a laugh.

"I've never met the guy, but I'll give him a shot!" Mat says.

"I'm with Jordan. Tiffany and Ashley. You and Tyler. Lachlan and Perston. Ty and Jason. That's interesting..." Mitch says and we all nod our head.

"So Perston and Brotato come tonight..." I say.

"Ashley comes tomorrow morning..." Tiffany says, checking her phone.

"Ty and Jason come in two days!" Mat finishes off.

"Let's go out for some foods now...Subway anyone?" I ask and they all nod their head as we walk out.

"And put on some hoods. I want to relax and not get mobbed by fans..." Lachlan says.

Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

**(Avalon's POV)**

"Let's get some Subway!" Sierra says as we hop up and walk to my car. Sierra doesn't want a car just yet. She said she might buy one when school starts, but we usually always stick together.

We drove through the sports area. We have this whole campus memorized already, and it's pretty big.

We got to Subway and run in. We order sandwiches and sit down. A hooded group of 5 walk in and sit down behind Sierra. She looks behind her and signals at them to me.

"What's with them?" Sierra mouths and I shrug my shoulders as we start to eat. One of them gets up and goes to order food.

One of the hooded figures looks over at Sierra and I see a smile. That's just creepy.

"I'm gonna go get some Sprite..." I say as I get up and walk over to the machine. The guy staring at Sierra continues to stare at her, and he finally looks away and starts talking to the guy next to him.

I fill up the soda a bit too much and turn around, only to bump into one of those hooded figures.

"Oh sorry! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" The guy says in a horrible British accent.

"Hrrr...it's okay..." I say as I clench my fists and walk back to Sierra. I got a bit of soda on my shirt but not too much.

"People these days..." Sierra says as the hooded guy sits down and whispers to the girl next to him.

**Long chapter. I know. I just always plan on writing a small chapter, but I get into the groove and you know...**

**Sushi out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to do a bit of a time skip because why not? **

**(Jordan's POV)**

"Spanklez! Get up!" Mitch screamed as he jumped on me. I got up and rubbed my eyes.

"What do you want, Bagdan?" I ask him as he gets up and walks to the closet.

"We're meeting for breakfast with the others..." Mitch says.

"They're called the others now, eh?" I ask him, trying to sound Canadian.

"Don't even try. Ask me or Mat if you really need help." He says as he puts on a random T-shirt and jeans. I get up and dress also and we walk outside.

We walk to the restaurant on campus and go to the breakfast area. I get myself some waffles, and Mitch gets a big bowl of cereal.

"Yo Spanklez! Mitch!" I hear Preston scream. I look in the corner and see the others chilling and eating. We walk over to them and sit down.

"Way to grab attention Preston..." Ty says as Preston rolls his eyes.

"So what are we going to do after this? We still have a week until school starts!" Jason says.

"Let's go to the park! Hang out...have a picnic?" Lachlan says and we nod our heads.

"Let's get dressed in something more...appropriate..." Ashley says as she looks at her white dress.

We disperse and walk back to our rooms. I put on some beige shorts and a white T-shirt. I grab my phone and me and Mitch walk to the front of the dorms.

I see Preston with a frisbee and Lachlan bouncing a soccer ball. I put on my sunglasses and steal the frisbee from Preston.

"Ready?" Ty asks and we nod as we start walking in one direction, Jason and Tyler in the front.

**(Sierra's POV))**

"I'm bored!" I groans as I lay in bed. Avalon reads her manga, but I has nothing to do.

"Let's go to the park!" I says as I shoot out of bed.

"Sure. Breathe some air...why not?" Avalon says as she closes her book and grabs her phone. I grab a hat and some sunscreen and put it in a backpack, along with two bottles of water.

We walk to a nearby park, only 2 blocks away from the dorms and I sit down on the grass with Avalon. I get up and run to the playground and go on the swing and start swinging.

I finish on the swings and walk over to Avalon, who just laughs.

"You can be such an idiot sometimes..." She says as she continues to read. I stick my tongue out at her and she sighs.

I walk over to the sand area and climb onto the metal poles. They went up to my hip, and they were like a fence for the playground.

I balance myself on the pole and lift my leg up. I balance myself before I fall and smile at myself.

"LOOKOUT!" I hear someone scream as I look to my left. A ball comes shooting at me, and it hits my leg.

"AH!" I scream as I fall off the pole onto the sand, on my back.

I hit my head on the sand, and even though its supposed to cushion your fall, it didn't.

"Sierra?! Are you okay?" Avalon says, running up to me. I shake my head.

"My head hurts because of these dick nuggets..." I say as I look at the boys in sunglasses standing over me.

"I'm really sorry..." A boy with an Australian accent says, but I just brush him off.

"Let me help you..." A brown hair boy with a Canadian accent says as he helps me up.

"Thanks..." I mumble as Avalon grabs my hand and walks with me back to our spot.

**(Mitch's POV)**

Who was she?

I felt really bad for hitting her, even if it was on accident.

She seemed nice.

"Yo! Mitchell?" Preston says snapping his fingers in my face. I snap back to reality and look at him.

"You have been staring at where they were for 5 minutes buddy..." Lachlan says.

"Where who was?" I ask.

"Those two girls...one of them...Jordan here spilled soda on..." Tyler says as Jordan chuckles.

That's where I knew the girl.

"Let's head back home..." Tiffany says.

"Well, I'm going back to Canada! Bye!" Mat says as he walks off.

"No wait! I meant dorms!" Tiffany says as she runs after him.

"I know doofus..." Mat says in a 'duh' tone. Tiffany crosses her arms and laughs.

We pack our stuff and start walking and talking to each other, except for Ashley. She was in the back of the group, staying silent and crossing her arms.

I fell back behind the group and walked over to Ashley, curious.

"Hey Poofy..." I say and she hmms.

"Hey..." She says as she kicks a rock out of the way.

"Anything wrong?" I ask her and she shakes her head.

"No. I'm fine..." She says with a fake smile.

"Okay..." I say walking back to Mat and Preston, who were talking about Call of Duty.

But I know she isn't fine.

And I'm gonna find out why.

**You guys liking the story so far? From a scale of story to story, how story is this story?**

**Story.**

**Sushi out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Since you guys are so amazing...I shall give you another chapter! #WriteMore ;)**

**I still need a guy OC for AshleyMarieeGaming! Send me an OC!**

**Another time skip to the first day of school...**

**(Sierra's POV)**

"Wake up! Class starts in an hour!" I scream as I bounce on Avalon's bed. She gets up and groans as I walk to my closet.

"What should I wear? I don't know...anything?" I ask Avalon who gets up and walks to the bathroom and shuts the door.

"Nevermind...I'll wear this!" I say as I take out a red T-shirt and jeans. I put it on as Avalon comes out of the bathroom.

"How are you so hyper, even though you haven't had coffee?" Avalon asks me and I shrug.

"It just comes to me..." I say as I tie my red Converse. I grab my laptop and phone and bag and grab Avalon's also.

"Let's go!"

**(Mitch's POV)**

I walk to my first class, which is only with Tyler and Jason. I sit down in the middle row, with Tyler to my left, and Jason to his left.

The students start coming in as I take out my laptop and plug it in. The professor clears his throat.

"You won't be needing your laptops today..." He says and I hear the ruffling of bags as people put their laptops away.

"This will be easy..." A guy behind me says as he puts his hands behind his head.

"Mr Kory, it would be very well if you do not comment on every little thing. Thank you..." The professor says as the guy behind me sinks in his chair.

"And Mr Tyler, please take off that beanie..." The professor says as he looks down at his papers.

I slowly grab his beanie and take it off and he whimpers. I put it in my bag and close it.

"My beanie..." Tyler whines and I shush him as the professor clears his throat.

"Now, most professors don't do this, but I will. It will be like elementary school all over again! Introduce yourself! Who goes first?" The professor says as he paces around the room.

"Err. My name is umm...Avalon...and my friend right here forced me to go first..." A girl in the back says as everyone chuckles.

"Hi! I'm Sierra and I love gaming and programming!" The girl from the park says. I smile as I get up.

"My name is Mitch and I hit Sierra in the head with a frisbee..." I say as chuckles erupt from the room and Sierra blushes then gasps.

"Oh my god..." She says as she gets up. Everyone looks at her and the professor stares.

"You're BajanCanadian..." She says and Tyler sighs next to me.

Well shit.

**Short chapter, I know, but a lot in it! :D**

**Sushi out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Mitch's POV)**

I sigh as the girl sits down and whispers to her friend next to her.

"BajanCanadian?" The professor asks me. I nods my head and sigh.

"It's a YouTube channel for Minecraft gameplay. These two here also have channels..." I says as I point to Tyler and Jason.

"Very well...let's continue..." The professor says as more people get up.

The Computer basics class ends and I walk to my programming class. I meet up with Ashley and we walk to class.

We sit down in the back and I look at her. Her eyes are red and her arms are crossed.

I see Sierra sit two rows in front of me and she looks back at me, and notices Ashley. I see guilt in her eyes as she turns back to the front, and the professer starts talking.

"Does everyone have their program downloaded?" The professer asks and many people mumble.

"Ashley what's wrong?" I ask her and she ignores me.

"Ashley?" I ask, getting a bit louder.

"Mr. Hughes no talking..." The professer says and I nod as he turns his attention to the board.

"Ashley..." I whisper as she crosses her arms.

Oh no.

I grab her hand and pull her hands apart and she starts fighting back.

"Mr. Hughes!" The professer screams as he runs up the stairs. Everyone looks at me as I pull up her sweater.

I feel my eyes start to water and the professer stops screaming. I see Ashley's tears drop on her cuts. 18 of them.

She starts sobbing as she gets up and runs out of the building. I sit there, speechless as the professer sighs.

"You may go to her..." He says as I get up and run out of the building. I see Ashley sitting against a wall and crying. I walk over to her and sit down next to her.

"Why do you do it?" I ask her, holding in my tears. She looks up at me and shakes her head.

"I let it get to me. The hate..." She says as the classroom door opens and Sierra walks out. She walks over to Ashley and sits on her opposite side.

"Don't. They are just jealous of how awesome you are..." Sierra says, and Ashley looks up, hearing that it is not my voice.

"I'm Sierra. Frisbee girl, and I'm a fan of you guys..." She says and Ashley nods her head.

"I never noticed how much fans can get involved in your life..." Sierra says as tears fill her eyes.

"And I'm sorry that-that this had to happen to you. And that us fa-fans, do this to you..." Sierra says as she starts to cry.

Ashley and her hug as they start to cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Stay strong.

"Thank you..." Ashley says as Sierra and me get up and take her hand. Ashley gets up and hugs me.

"Never do that again...promise me?" I ask her and she nods her head. I wipe her tears away and walk over to a still crying Sierra, and hug her.

"I would be fangirling if I wasn't crying..." Sierra says and I chuckle.

She may be a fangirl...

But she is the beautifulest fangirl I've ever seen..


	6. Chapter 6

**(Sierra's POV)**

Ashley was sent to the nurses office after what happened. She got her wrist bandaged and me and Mitch went to go pick her up.

"So how long of a fan are you?" Mitch asks me as we walk to the nurse.

"Since ASF..." I say as I take out my phone. He nods his head and takes out his phone.

_Me: Wanna have lunch?_

_Avalon: Sure. The cafe by dorms._

_Me: K_

Ashley came out of the office and hugged both of us.

"Hey. Ty and Jordan have break right now. Want to join us for lunch?" Mitch asks.

"If my friend can join..." I say and Mitch and Ashley laugh.

"What why?" I ask them.

"Nothing..." Ashley says as they start walking to the cafe.

Weird.

**(Ashley's POV)**

We walk to the cafe and Sierra introduces us to Avalon, who fangirls a bit.

"Jordan and Ty are inside..." Mitch says as we walk in. I see Avalon gasp and start whispering to Sierra.

We walk in and get some food and find Jordan and Ty.

"Heyo!" Ty says as we sit down. Avalon sits down next to Sierra and Jordan, who looks at her and smiles.

"So what's your name?" Ty asks Sierra and Avalon as he takes a bite of his burger.

"I'm Sierra and this is Avalon..."

"Nice to meet you...I'm Ty..." Ty says with a smile.

"We know you..." Avalon says with a smile.

"Fans?" Ty asks and Mitch nods.

"They're cool..." I say. Mitch and Sierra swore not to tell anyone about my cuts, and I trust them.

"Well I have to go! Class starts soon! See you guys later!" Ty says as he gets up and throws his trash away.

"My next class is in an hour..." Avalon says and I smile.

"Me too...also Jordan has that class..." I say and I see Avalon blush. I need to set them up...

"I have..." Sierra says checking her schedule. "Animation class in an hour..."

"Tiffany has that..." Mitch says, eating his waffles. It's lunchtime, and he is eating waffles.

"Waffles? Really?" I ask Mitch and he nods.

"Yup!" He says as he eats another piece of the waffle.

**(Avalon's POV)**

I walk with Ashley and Jordan to my next class, psychology. I didn't even know that you had to take psychology, but I went with it.

I sat between Ashley and Jordan and we sat through the boring class and took notes. A couple more classes, and I finally went back to my dorm.

Sierra was sitting there, watching TV. I walked next to her and flopped on my bed.

"First day was busy..." I say and Sierra nods.

"It went by slowly..." Sierra says as she changes the channel. I hear a knock on my door and I get up to go answer it.

A boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes opens the door. He smiles at me, and looks into my dorm and sees Sierra, and he also smiles.

"Hey. What's your name?" He asks us. I hesitate for a moment, then finally smile.

"I'm Avalon and thats Sierra..." I say, pointing to Sierra, who waves at him.

"I'm hosting a college party. All invited..." He says, biting his lip. "We'll come..." I say as I take the flier and close the door.

"Party, eh? Let's go with Mitch and everyone..." Sierra says.

"Of course you say Mitch first..." I say and Sierra blushes.

"Shut it...Mrs. Sparklez..." She says and I laugh.

"Don't..." I say and she laughs. We both break out laughing for no reason and I sigh.

"Wanna call Ashley and play Minecraft?" I ask her and she shakes her head.

"Can't. I have to go sleep. I have an early exam tomorrow..." She says and I sigh.

"First day! Already?" I say, turning on my laptop.

"Just a what-do-you-already-know exam...nothing special..." Sierra says. "But I'm still gonna study a bit..."

"Okay...I'll try and keep it quiet..." I say, calling Ashley's Skype.

"Yellow?" She answers and I hear another voice.

"Hey Ashley? Were you in a middle of a recording?" I ask her.

"No. I was just with Ryan..." She says and I hear Ryan's voice.

"Hey...Avalon right?" He asks and I nod.

"Wanna play some Dragons with us?" He asks me and I shrug.

"Not recording though. I don't want you guys to get a million questions asking who I am..." I say and Ashley agrees.

"Okay...game 5!" Ryan says and we join.

"Let's beat some noobs!" Ashley says and I smile.

**Kinda short chapter...but don't worry! The next chapter is really long and has lots of drama like the kind of drama that makes you go like "Oh my god!"**

**Sushi out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So this is the party and it has a little innapropriate scene in it, just saying, and I will warn you! Thanks and enjoy! :)**

**(Avalon's POV)**

I put on a skirt and shirt and some flats. Sierra puts on a dress and also, flats.

"Ready?" I ask her and she nods. We walk to Preston and Lachlan's Room, to meet up with the rest. Their room was 5 doors down from the party.

We met up with everyone and walked to the party and walked in. Beer is lying on the table and people are dancing everywhere. They cleaned the room pretty nicely, and it fits many people.

"No drinking. Remember?" I ask Sierra and she nods. We made a promise many years back to never drink at a party.

The guy who handed out the flier came up to us and smiled.

"Glad you could make it!" He says. He looks at Ashley and smiles.

"Hello lovely ladie. What's your name?" He asks Ashley as she blushes.

"Ashley...pretty name..." He says with a smile.

"Go enjoy yourselves!" He says and we all disperse. Ashley and the guy, Nate, started talking by the door.

"Don't drink!" Sierra says again before she disappears with Tiffany and Preston onto the dance floor.

I look back to where Ashley and Nate were standing, but they were gone. Probably walked somewhere else...

**(Ashley's POV)**

I fixe my black dress and Nate chuckled.

"Its-its pretty loud! Wanna go somewhere else?" He asks me and I nod my head and cover my ears. I follow him down the hallway, until we get to a room. I take my hands off my ears and sigh.

"Much better..." I say with a smile. I hear a click and I look behind me to see Nate closing and locking the door.

I take a big gulp as he walks over to me. He comes close to my ear and whispers to me.

"A girl like you shouldn't be alone..." He whispers. I can smell the breathe of alcohol on him, so he must be drunk.

***Nothing bad happens. Don't worry.***

He pushes me against the wall and kisses me. He holds my face and continues to kiss me, even though I try and push him away.

He stops and I try and run for the door. He grabs me and pulls me back and pushes me onto the bed.

Not like this.

He gets on top of me and I try to struggle away from him. He grabs my wrists and kisses my cuts.

"Sorry babe..." He says. I sit there confused. By the time I understood, it was too late. He grabbed my wrists and tied me to the bed. I squirmed as my wrists start to burn, and I knew what was coming up.

I feel my eyes start to water. This can't happen.

He comes up close to me and smiles. I whimper then try and kick him, but he grabs my leg.

"No..." He says as I feel a blindfold cover my eyes.

**(Tyler's POV)**

I look around the room, and still can't spot Ashley. Where did she go?

"Guys, do you know where Ashley went?" I ask the group and they shake their head.

"She went somewhere with Nate..." Avalon says and a girl who was right next to us turns around and gasps.

"Where is she?!" She screams at us and we shake our heads.

"Who are you?" Ty asks her and she looks at him.

"Nate is not to be trusted. He seduces every girl he likes, and it doesn't turn out well...All I can say, is find your friend..." The girl says as she turns around and walks back to the dance floor.

All of us get up and split up to search around the rooms. Me, Sierra, Preston, and Mat went in one direction, and the others went in the other direction.

We passed through many people making out in the hallways, and it was disturbing.

I opened a door and saw a girl in a black dress, blindfolded on a bed, whimpering.

"She's here!" I scream as I run in and walk to the bed. She continues crying and I shush her.

"Shh...shhh...its okay Ashley. It's me Tyler..." I say as I take off her blindfold and she smiles as she continues to cry.

"Did he do anything to you?" I ask her and she shakes her head. Just then, I hear the bathroom door open and Nate step out.

"Glad you could join the party! I haven't started without you..." Nat says as he walks over to Ashley.

"My baby..." He says as he strokes her hair. She whimpers and closes her eyes.

"That's it!" I scream and he looks at me. I grab him by the shirt and drag him to the wall and push him on it. I punch him a few times and kick him.

He collapses on the ground as Mitch and the others run in. Avalon, Sierra and Tiffany run over to Ashley and help her as she continues to cry.

Nate lays there, whimpering on the ground.

"Never mess with us. You touch one of us, we all get you. And there are more...not just us...there are millions..." Lachlan says. Mat starts kicking his body some more and we pull him off.

"DONT TOUCH MY FRIENDS!" Mat says as he throws a few punches.

"I will...kill you...I will swear on my life..." Nate whispers as Mitch and Preston drag Mat out.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Nate screams through the dorms. Jordan walks off and sighs. Me and Lachlan stand there for a second, then leave.

"Just try..." I say as I slam the door.

**Action packed chapter! Lots of action and drama! I never go too far, because you may feel uncomfortable...**

**Sushi out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Its the weekends! Guess what that means?! Two chapters a day...**

**(Ashley's POV)**

I wake up and look around. I was in my dorm bed, and Tiffany was on the computer recording Oasis.

I look outside and see that its somewhere around 3. I remember falling asleep after I got back to the dorms.

It was a good thing he didn't do anything. I wouldn't have known what to do.

I hear Tiffany turn off her recording and she takes off her headset. She gets up and looks at me.

"Hey! How you feeling?" She asks me as she sits on my bed.

"Good...what time is it?" I ask her.

"Its 4:37..." Tiffany says. Shit.

"My classes..." I say as I start to get up, but Tiffany stops me.

"The dean has excused you after what happened. You have the whole day off and he will give you the notes through email for each teacher...and here's your homework!" Tiffany says as I sit back down.

"Create a 2 minute animation of anything due tomorrow..." I say reading off the different homework for my missed classes.

"Put in the coordinates of the spawn areas and the edge of the map..." I say. That's for game design.

"That's it?" I ask Tiffany and she nods.

"Most of today was notes, and the dean emailed to you..." Tiffany says as I get up and check the computer. I got an email, and it was the notes. I copy them onto my laptop and close it.

"I'm supposed to be in Computer Basics right now..." I say and Tiffany sighs as she gets up.

"Well I'm off! I have Look Into Tech next..." Tiffany says. It's a pretty cool class where you take apart different computer stuff like mouses, and keyboards, and Tvs...Its my favorite class, but I missed todays one.

"You can hang out with Tyler, he doesn't have classes now..." Tiffany says as she closes the door.

I change out of yesterdays dress and put on some shorts and a T-shirt. I grab my bag and text Tyler.

_Me: Hey :) Which cafe are u in?_

_Tyler: The one by Computer Basics_

I put away my phone as I go to meet him. He stands in the front door, texting on his phone. He sees me walking torwards him and he runs at me and hugs me.

"My god Ashley. Thank god you're okay..." He says as he lets go of the hug. I smile at him as we walk into the cafe.

I walk into the Middle Eastern food section with Tyler and we both get some food. I grab us two Sprites and we sit down. The whole time, I couldn't help but notice that people were staring at me.

"Why are they staring at me?" I whisper to Tyler as he adjusts his glasses.

"Because of yesterday..." He says, sipping his Sprite.

"They think I'm a slut?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"You changed everything. He was hated by every girl because of what he did. You just helped hundreds of girls..." Tyler says as I see a group of girls smile at me.

"But what about you and Mat? You beat the crap out of them..." I say and he sighs.

"We changed the story..." Tyler says as he looks away.

"You what!?" I say, a bit louder.

"I changed the story to be that you beat the crap out of him..." He says and I lean back in my seat.

"You're a hero now..." He says with a smile as he finishes his food. He gets up and throws it away and waves goodbye as he leaves the cafe.

A group of 5 girls come up to me and smile.

"Thanks. You really did teach that son of a bitch..." The middle girl said and I nodded my head as they walked outside.

I guess I did...

**(Nate's POV)**

I'm gonna kill him. He ruined my life. I was kicked out of UCLA because of him. I'm in jail for a bit now.

But I'm gonna kill him.

And he won't even know whats coming...

**(Mat's POV)**

I finish my essay and sigh as my fingers start to hurt from the typing. Tyler comes in and flops on the bed.

"How is she holding up?" I say. He sighs.

"She's good. She just doesn't like how we changed the story..." Tyler says as he takes his shoes off and throws them at the door.

"She'll learn to go with it...I just really wish that Nate guy would die..." I say and Tyler looks up at me.

"Do you have a crush on Ashley?" Tyler asks me with a smile.

"NO! She is one of my best friends. Mitch, Jerome and the rest of you can handle themselves. Ashley already received enough hate, and bad things just make it worse for her..." I say and Tyler nods.

"Oh...sorry..." Tyler says as he lays back down in bed.

**(Jordan's POV)**

"So its a beautiful day out! What do you guys want to do?" Tiffany asks us and we think.

"Let's just hang out in the city and do random things..." Mitch proposes and we all agree.

We all met up in the front of the dorms and got into two cars. Mitch, Sierra, Preston, Tiffany and Mat in one. Me, Avalon, Lachlan, Mat, and Tyler in the other.

"So where are we going?" Mitch, the driver of the other car asks me, since I'm the other driver.

"Lets just go to the middle of LA first, then see from there..." Tyler says and we all start following Mitch's car.

We get to the Sherman Oaks area and Mitch spots a shopping mall. He drives into the parking lot and we all get out.

"Lets stay together and watch for fans..." Preston says. We love our fans...but some of them can be crazy when it comes to strangers like Avalon and Sierra.

We walk around the mall and go to different stores like Forever 21, for Tiffany and Ashley, Brookestone, for Tyler, Mat, and Lachlan, and then finally, we arrive to Hot Topic.

We all rush in and start buying random stuff. I get a TacoCat shirt and pay for it and I see Avalon, buying the same shirt. She smiles at me and I smile back.

**(Avalon's POV)**

We bought the same shirts? Thats weird...

"He needs to ask you out..." Sierra says and I push her as she laughs. We walk out of Hot Topic and go to a pretzel stand. We order pretzels and start eating them as we walk around once more.

We meet some fans along the way, and none of them question who me and Sierra are. Thank god.

We get to GameStop and we all go inside. We start looking at the games and a girl employee comes up to Jordan.

"You're CaptainSparklez, right? I watch all your videos, but I didn't know you would be this hot in real life..." The girl says as she approaches him. I start to feel anger boil inside me, but I try to ignore them. Try.

"Here. Call me sometime..." The employee says as she writes down her number. Jordan signals me to come to him, and I do.

"Sorry. But I already have a girlfriend..." Jordan says as he looks at me and then at the girl and I understand.

He leans in and gives me a quick kiss and then pulls away. I felt quick butterflies, but they fluttered away.

"Oh sorry..." The employee says as she turns around and walks over to Tiffany and Mat, who were looking at the Xbox section.

"Thanks..." Jordan says and I smile.

"No problem..." I say as I walk away and walk over to Ashley. She must have seen what happened because she hugged me.

"Its okay...He'll notice sometime..." Ashley says and I pull away from the hug.

"I know...I just really hoped he would feel something too..." I say with a sigh.

**(Jordan's POV)**

"I know...I just really hoped he would feel something too..." I hear Avalon say with a sigh. Did she also like me?

I didn't know what to do...so I went up to Preston.

"Just ask her out man..." He says and I sigh. Preston and Tyler were the only ones in our group who were dating, and Tiffany doesn't count because she is married.

I went up to Avalon, who was talking to Ashley as they looked at a new game for Play Station.

"Hey Avalon...can I talk to you alone?" I ask her and Ashley smiles. Avalon looks uncertain, but follows me to the corner of the store.

"I heard what you said...and I feel the same way..." I say as Avalon smiles.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask her and she smiles and nods.

"Yes..." She says and I hug her.

This was going to be the best 4 years ever.

**#Javalon! #Javalon! #Javalon! Spread the word!**

**Sushi out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Sierra's POV)**

I hear a loud knock on my door and I get up and walk over to it. I open it to see a smiling Lachlan.

"Hey. We have class...let's go!" Lachlan says as he walks in and sits on my bed.

I grab a blue dress and some Converse and put it on in the bathroom. I brush my teeth and meet Lachlan outside my bathroom.

"Lets go..." I say as me and Lachlan skip off down the hallway to Computer Lab.

"So..." He says as we start walking torwards the building.

"Yes?" I ask him and he sighs.

"Mitch likes you...you know?" Lachlan says and I feel a blush going on.

"He talks about you, a lot..." Lachlan says as I turn away.

He chuckles as I look at him and he smiles.

"I'll tell him its safe to ask you out..." Lachlan says as we enter the building.

"Safe?" I ask Lachlan and he nods.

"Every guys worst fear when asking a girl out is rejection..." Lachlan says. I nod my head as we walk into the classroom and sit down in the front.

**(Avalon's POV)**

I run out of my classroom and sigh. It was a hard class, but now I get to meet up with Sierra, Jordan, and Mat.

I walk to the cafe by the dorms and grab some spaghetti and find Sierra sitting and talking with Mat, who just started laughing really loud.

"You're gonna make everyone lose their appetite..." Jordan says, walking up behind me.

"How is that possible?" Mat asks him as he finishes laughing.

"Somehow..." Jordan says as he sits down next to me. I blush a bit and he smiles.

I look over at Sierra who winks. I look at her and narrow my eyes.

'Has he kissed you?' Sierra mouths and I shake my head. Sierra rolls her eyes and then looks down at her plate.

"Jordan..ehm..." Sierra says with a fake cough and Jordan just looks at her and chuckles.

"Jordan ehm you should like ehm ehm ehm..." Sierre says again, acting like she wasn't doing anything.

"What are you trying to say?" Jordan asks her and she just coughs again.

"Kiss ehm her ehm ehm already god ehm ehm ehm dammit..." Sierra says, eating her sushi. She looks up at me and winks.

'I hate you' I mouth to her and she laughs.

"I think you just ruined Jordan's plan..." Mat says with a laugh. Sierra nods her head and Jordan sighs.

"Spot on..." He says and I blush. Sierra giggles as she looks at me. I swear I was gonna kill her.

"Well! I have to get to Animation! See you guys later!" Sierra says as she gets up. She nudges Mat, who whines.

"But I want to enjoy my meal!" Mat whines and Sierra death glares him. He gets up and takes a few bites before throwing the food away. They run outside and leave me and Jordan alone.

"So..." Jordan says. I look down and blush. He smiles as he gets up.

"Lets go walk around..." He says. I get up and follow him outside.

We walk outside and he grabs my hand. I smile and blush a bit as we walk to the front of the cafe. He stops and looks at me.

"They kinda ruined my plan..." Jordan says with a chuckle.

"But I guess now is good too..." Jordan says as he leans in. Our lips crash and people stare at us. One girl glares at me as she walks into the cafe.

He pulls away and smiles.

"The plan was better than expected..." Jordan says and I laugh as I take his hand, and we walk to the dorms.

**Short chapter, but cute. Hope you are enjoying it so far!**

**Sushi out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I just went to a restaurant to have some sushi and I feel sick..If I die...no more stories...sorry XD**

**(Avalon's POV)**

I waved bye to Preston after our class and I walked to the dorms. I got my key out and walked in. I closed the door and flopped on my bed. I had an hour befor my next class, and nobody was available right now.

I decided to call someone on Skype and play with them. I didn't have a channel, and I didn't want one, but I just played.

I call Jerome, who added me to a call with him, Vikk, Bodil, and Simon.

"Hey dood..." Jerome waves and I wave back.

"Hey. Who is dis?" Bodil asks, looking at me.

"This is Avalon, Spanklez girlfriend..." Vikk says and Simon nods.

"You in UCLA? That is good school..." Simon says in his accent.

"Thanks...I guess?" I say and Simon chuckles.

"Do you want to join us? We're doing a parkour map..." Bodil says and I shake my head.

"I'll do the parkour with you guys but I'll be invis..." I say as they give me the IP. I join and put on Invisibility potion and get started with them.

"Tree. Two. Juan. Hey guys its me Bodil here with an epic parkour map with Jerome, Cheatstar, and of course Simon..." Bodil starts off.

"Tree two one go!" Bodil says as they start. I run after them and enjoy the map. It was pretty fun and entertaining.

It took about 10 minutes to finish, and they ended the recording.

"You can be the new Sub!" Simon says with a dolphin laugh.

"Yeah no..." I say and Vikk sighs.

"Yeah. Well I have to go...I need to type an essay! See you guys later!" Vikk says as he hangs up.

"I don't need to, since I already took classes!" Bodil says with a smile.

"You are one of those few YouTubers..." I say and he nods.

"I have no classes for the day, but I do have lots tomorrow, so Bodil! Let's record something to put up tomorrow!" Simon says as they join a seperate call.

"So how is Sierra? She cool?" Jerome asks me and I nod.

"She is my best friend..." I say and Jerome looks confused.

"We both got into UCLA and met Mitch and Jordan..." I say and he nods.

"Is she good to him?" He asks me and I nod my head.

"You really worry about him...Merome?" I say and he shakes his head.

"Nah. Its Lorome and Mierra from now on!" He says and I laugh.

"Mierra? Why not Sitch?" I ask him with a laugh.

"Mierra sounds better! Dont be mean!" Jerome says with a fake cry. I laugh and he sighs.

"Well I have to go get ready for my next class. Its with the jag!" I say with a sigh and Jerome shakes his head.

"May Lord have mercy on you..." Jerome says and I laugh as I hang up.

**(Sierra's POV)**

I meet up with Mitch and we walk hand in hand to my car.

"So Carls?" I ask him and he nods his head.

We drive to Carls Jr and get out of the car. We both run in and order burgers. We wait for our order as Mitch grabs the number which tells which order we have.

"Heehee..." He says as he shows me the number. 69.

"Dammit Mitch..." I say and he starts chuckling. They call our number and we pick up our food and sit down and eat it.

We finish eating and Mitch gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. We've kissed before, but on occasion. I guess we were going into the actual boyfriend/girlfriend stage.

We drove back to the campus in time for Mitch's class. He kissed me goodbye as he walked to his class. Whe are definetly in that stage.

I hang around in my room for an hour before walking to my next class, Animation.

"Time to go bore my mind out again... I mumble to myself as I walk in the classroom and sit down.

**(Mat's POV)**

I lay there, staring at the ceiling, doing nothing. My classes were done for the day, and nobody was available except for Mitch and Sierra, but I let them be alone.

What a mistake that was.

_Why is this so boring? Its only been... _I look at my clock. _1 hour?_

This was worse than I thought. I looked at the time. 4:38. Might as well have dinner.

I grabbed my jacket and phone and walked to the dorm cafe, which was packed to the max. There must be many others bored out of their minds, like me.

I got some pasta and sat down in a small table for 4 by the window. Nobody sat next to me, maybe because I looked like I hadn't brushed my hair in 5 days. I actually just lost my brush and Tyler wont let me use his.

I poke my fork at the pasta as I hear footsteps approaching. I look up and see a girl with long, brown hair, standing by my table. She looks at me and smiles.

"Mind if I sit with you?" She asks and I nod my head. She was kinda cute, and I seemed like such a man-whore when I thought that.

She was also eating pasta and she looked at me and smiled.

"Whats your name?" I ask her, finally earning the courage to talk to her.

"Im Radha...and you?" She says, eating her pasta.

"I'm Mat...do I know you?" I ask her and she nods her head.

"You sit in front of me in Computer Lab..." She says and I nod my head.

"So, what job are you here for?" She asks me and I shrug.

"I was kinda sent here by YouTube...its a stupid thing..." I say, rubbing my head.

"Really? Me too...whats your name on YouTube?" She asks me and I finish my last bit of pasta.

"NoochM...I'm not that popular..." I say with a chuckle.

"Me neither...I'm RadRadhaGaming..." She says. **(Sorry if you didnt like the YouTube name Radha, I needed to come up with something!)**

"How many subs?" I ask her and she sighs.

"800,000. Almost a million..." She shrugs her shoulders and I laugh.

"600,000 for me...you have more...why have I never heard of you?" I ask her and she shrugs her shoulders again.

"I play with a few friends, and Im a completely different group...you guys have your little group, I have mine..." She says and I nod my head. She finishes her pasta and smiles.

"Do you wanna maybe...go out sometime?" I ask her and she blushes.

"Yeah sure..." She says as she gives me her number. She blushes the whole time and we have an awkward moment of silence.

"Well I have to go. I have one more class for today..." She says as she waves me goodbye. I wave goodbye and smile.

Maybe this wont be so bad after all...

**(Jordan's POV)**

I meet up with Avalon after my last class and look at the time. 8:25. Perfect.

I go to the dorms and dress in shorts and a T-shirt and bring a jacket with me. I grab my phone and dig into my fridge for my Subway. I put it in my backpack and walk over to Avalon's dorm.

Sierra opens the door and looks at me and smiles.

"Avalon! He's here!" Sierra screams as she opens the door. Avalon comes out and smiles. She grabs her phone and closes the door behind her, and we start to walk down the dorms.

"How was school today?" Avalon asks me as I take her hand.

"Tiring. As always. Recorded a hunger games with Ryan and a Survival episode...its not as bad as I thought it was gonna be..." I say and she laughs.

"You still have 3 years of it so get used to it..." Avalon says and I chuckle.

"You do too...at least we'll be together these 4 years..." I say and she smiles as he arrive at the park.

She lays out the blanket and I take out the Subway and put it on the blanket. We were having a picnic under the stars, and Avalon thinks its pretty sweet.

We lay down and I hold her hand as we look at the stars. There were a lot of stars, scattered around the sky.

"Do you know that we only see 1 billionth of all the stars in the galaxy?" She says, saying a fun fact.

"Do you know that all the stars are the same size, but the Sun is just bigger because its the closest to us?" She says.

"You're the closest star I see..." I say and she looks at me and smiles. I lean in and give her a quick kiss.

"You're really cheesy...you need to get that fixed..." She says and we laugh.

I see a shooting star pass by and I smile.

"A shooting star...make a wish..." I say and Avalon laughs.

"This is sounding like a movie now...a really cheesy one..." Avalon says as she stops laughing.

"Okay...I did make a wish however...what was yours?" She says as she looks at me.

"I can't tell you, or it wont come true..." I say and she sighs.

"Screw that..." She says and I chuckle. "I wished that we would be together...and that also sounds cheesy..."

We start cracking up again for no reason, but we didnt care because nobody was around us.

"I wished the same..." I say and she smiles.

"I love you Avalon Miller..." I say with a smile.

"I love you too, Jordan Maron..." She says and we kiss one last time, before looking back at the stars, her head on my chest.

**Cute chapter...I know...If you dont like cheesy stuff...then Im sorry you had to read this chapter...just kidding...**

**Sushi out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**(2 weeks later)**

**(Mitch's POV)**

"Hey whats going on doods! Its Mitch, or BajanCanadian here with a vlog!" I say as I take out the camera.

"I go to UCLA...and I'm joined here with Little Lachy, Mat, Jordan, Ty, Jason, Perston, Brotato, Poofy, Tiffany or iHasCupquake and two new people!" I say as everyone waves. I point the camera to Jordan and Avalon, who were holding hands as we walked.

"This is Avalon, Jordan's girlfriend..." I say and Mat chuckles.

"#Javalon!" Preston screams at the camera and Preston, Mat, and Tyler start chanting that as Avalon blushes and Jordan kisses her cheek.

"And! We also have #Mierra!" Preston says as he steals my camera and points it to me and Sierra.

"And Mat has a special girl...maybe...babybe?" Lachlan says and Mat punches him.

"So we have no classes for the day, and we are going to the beach!" I say, taking the camera back from Preston.

"See you guys at the beach!" Tiffany says as I end the vlog. We get in the car and Sierra snuggles next to me as we go in the cramped car.

We arrive at the beach and set our towls down on a table, next to a fire. We were gonna stay here the whole day, and it was only 9 AM.

This was gonna be fun.

**(Avalon's POV)**

I ran into the water, followed by Ashley and Preston. Jordan was slow, and he was still putting on sunscreen, along with everyone else.

The three of us started jumping over the waves and we swam farther into the ocean, away from shore.

Preston swam up to me and did and evil laugh as he splashed water at me and Ashley. We started having a water fight, until we were joined by Sierra and Mitch, who were on boogie boards.

"We have boards?" Preston asks him as he tries to steal Mitch's board.

"We only have 5. Me and Sierra have two..." Mitch says and Ashley pouts.

"What about the other three?" She asks and Sierra points to the upcoming people.

Jordan, Ty, and Tiffany were on the other boards, swimming out to us. The rest were swimming behind.

"Jordan can I have the board?" Preston asks him and he shakes his head.

"Jordan can I have the board?" I ask him and he gives me the board.

"No fair!" Tyler says as he swims to us and tries to grab Sierra's board. She flips over as Tyler swims away with the board.

"My board!" Jason screams as he tries to steal Tyler's board. Preston attacks me as I flip over, and Ashley also tries to steal my board. Tiffany followed Tyler, and Mat and Lachlan tried to steal Mitch's board.

It was a massacre.

In the end, Sierra, Jason, Preston, and Mitch had a board. Mat and Lachlan shared half of the board to each other.

We swam back to shore and just layed in the sun. Jason, Preston, and Lachlan started a card game, but everyone but me and Ashley played. We just layed in the sun.

**(Sierra's POV)**

As the sun started to drop, we all huddled around the fire. Some brought jackets, and some brought blankets. Jason brought neither, but Tiffany wrapped the blanket around the both of them. I smiled.

We were all good friends who shared with each other and cared. Tiffany barely knows Jason, but she still shares the blanket with him.

We started roasting marshmellows that Mat brought along, and by then it sounded like any average teen movie.

But it was real, and I felt it.

I cuddled with Mitch, even though I had a jacket, he was warmer. We started roasting marshmellows and told random stories.

Mat told a story about how he faceplanted on the ground while skateboarding. Lachlan talked about how he found a snake in his bathroom. Mat talked about how he pranked Rob. Mitch and Mat talked about funny times they had in ASF.

"But we cant continue now..." Mat says with a sigh.

"You were in Team Crafted, and now you have your videos to do, and I have mine, and Jerome has his..." Mat says as Mitch nods his head.

"It got all serious there...I dont like that..." Tyler says as he throws his marshmellow into the fire, and it burns.

"That was a waste of an amazing marshmellow..." Avalon says.

"It had a life man...and you killed it..." Preston says.

"Its a marshmellow..." Tiffany says as she looks at him. We all start cracking up and laughing together.

"These are the times we'll always have. Fun..." Jordan says as he hugs Avalon.

"Yeah..." Jason says as he throws a marshmellow into the flames.

"God dammit..." Ty mumbles and we all start laughing again.


	12. Chapter 12

**If you're a girl..do you have that one guy friend that every single girl ever crushes on?**

**And when you talk to him, girls are all over him, and you cant get peace with him like please Im trying to talk to a friend here.**

**My friend called a girl a whore...and I laughed...she hates me now... :P**

**(Sierra's POV)**

I lay around in my bed, watching YouTube. I had nothing to do for a couple hours. Mat and his new girlfriend were out on a date, and the rest were in class.

I need to do something productive with my life.

I get up and put on some shorts and a shirt and tennis shoes. I grab my phone and walk outside my dorm.

I walk to the gym and stop and smile outside of it. I walk inside and look from the seats to the floor. Empty.

I run downstairs and put my bag down as I walk to the crate of volleyballs. I played in high school, but I didnt get to play here so far.

I grab a ball from the court and start setting it on the wall. I bump it and spike it over the net.

I take the ball again and get in serving position. I sigh as I throw the ball in the air and hit it.

"You need to aim higher..." I hear a voice say from behind me. I look and see a man in his 40s, smiling at me as he takes a ball and hits it over the net.

"I was watching you. You were pretty good..." He says and I smile.

"Thanks. I played in high school and middle school..." I say and he chuckles.

"Now practice is starting in an hour. And you seem pretty good..." The coach says and I nod. Where was this going?

"Come in on Monday. I want to see what you've got!" He says with a smile as he walks off with a blow of his whistle.

What just happened?

**(Jordan's POV)**

I finished my class and walked to the dorms and flopped on my bed.

"Tough day?" Mitch asks from the bathroom as he opens the door. I nod my head as he chuckles.

"Record. I just recorded a lot, and it makes it easier..." Mitch says as he puts on a jacket.

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

"To the movies with Sierra..." He says and I groan.

"Avalon has class..." I say and he shrugs as he walks off with a smile.

Maybe I could meet some new people...

I got up and walked out the dorms and to the cafe. I grabbed some food and found a small table with 2 boys and a girl. I smile as I walk up next to them and sit down next to one of the boys.

"Hey...whats your name?" The boy next to the girl says to me.

"Im Jordan. And you?" I ask him and he smiles.

"Im Kasen. This is Calvin and this is my girlfriend, Megan." The guy says as all of them wave to me.

"So what were you guys talking about? Unless you dont want to share..." I say, taking a sip of my drink.

"My mom is in jail for murder, even though she didnt do it. Megan's mom is her lawyer, and Im counting on her family to save mine..." He says and I nod my head. What have I gotten myself into?

"What about your dad?" I ask and he shrugs.

"Left me when I was young..." He says as he pokes at his food. I nod my head as he gets up with a sigh.

"Well I got to go. I have class later..." He says as he waves goodbye to us and walks off.

"Im not gonna spoil your fun..." I say as I get up and Megan and Kasen start making out.

Im not making any more friends...

**This chapter seems irrelevant, but it is very important. It leads up to a certain part...which I cant wait for! :D**

**Sushi out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for late chapter! To make it up to you, I will post an extra chapter tomorrow! :)**

**(2 weeks later)**

**(Sierra's POV)**

"Get your ass out there! Move! Move! Move!" The coach screams at me as I pass the ball to the girl next to me. I run out of the court and pant as I get back in line.

"He is in a bad mood today..." Megan says behind me. She met Jordan, and I guess we're kinda friends.

"Or maybe he is just worried about the game next week..." I say and Megan shrugs. We had a game next week, and the coach was worried.

By the end of class, everyone was sweating and panting. The coach started explaining some things, and I just gulped down my water. Volleyball was hard, but not this hard.

"Practice dismissed!" The coach says as all the girls get up and grab their bags. I walk back with Megan to the dorms.

"So hows that case with Calvin?" I ask her and she shrugs.

"My mom is trying, but she cant find evidence of her being innocent..." Megan says as she walks in front of me and passes me to go to her dorm. Rude.

I walk into my dorm and see Jordan and Avalon making out on her bed.

"Uhh! Please go somewhere else..." I say and Avalon laughs.

"We share this dorm, so deal with it. Be happy we didnt go to far..." Avalon says as she gives Jordan a quick peck on the lips.

"Want anything?" She asks Jordan as she walks to our mini fridge and opens it.

"A soda maybe?" Jordan says as Avalon grabs 3 sodas, and gives me one, then Jordan.

"Why her first?" Jordan asks Avalon as he opens his can.

"Sisters before misters!" I respond as I sip on my soda.

"Excuse me what?" Jordan asks as he chokes on his soda.

"We made a deal in middle school...bros before hoes. If she told me to break up with Mitch, I would do it. If I told her to break up with you, she would do it." I say and he nods.

"I have learned not to mess with you..." Jordan says as he takes a big gulp of his soda. Avalon giggles as they start kissing again.

"Get a room..." I say as I walk outside our room.

"We did!" Avalon screams behind me as I close the door.

**(Megan's POV) (OOH! Megan?! :0 )**

I walk down the hallways to my dorm when I feel hands grab me and pull me. I get pulled into a dorm and I look around.

"Its not working..." I hear Calvin say as he closes the door behind me.

"Well my mom is trying. Your mom is guilty!" I say and Calvin comes up to me and backs me against a wall.

"Dont you say that about her...you slut. You could fuck all the boys in this dorm if I payed you..." He says and I glare at him. He has been pissed at me since school started. He had a crush on me, but I went out with his best friend, Kasen, since I didnt like Calvin. He got mad and tried to break us up, but that didnt work. His mom is in jail for murder, and my mom is trying to get his out.

Trying.

"She's trying her best..." I say and he turns to me.

"Well, try harder!" He screams at me and I stand there, taken aback.

"My mom is all I have left, and Im not gonna let her slip away..." He says and I gulp.

"If she slips away, Im screwed. I get kicked out of here, and thats it for me!" He says as he paces around the room. Everytime he did that, he wanted to hit something.

I backed torwards the door and looked at him the whole time. His face was enraged, and he was about to punch something.

He looked at me as he clenched his fist and the fist came barreling torwards me. I dodged it as it hit the door behind me, and made a hole through it.

I screamed as I opened the door and walked out.

"You're insane..." I say and he just smiles at me.

"To get the things I want..." He says as he comes close to me. He grabs my butt, but I kick him and run off.

"Im not done with you!" He screams behind me. I run away from him as he starts screaming and punching the wall.

He needs help.

**Interesting chapter, eh? Hope you are liking it so far.**

**Sushi out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry if this is a bad chapter, I didnt proof read it. Im having some irl issues right now. No second chapter today im sorry... :(**

**(Lachlan's POV)**

I walk around, trying to get to my next class. They closed the usual road to my class, so I was trying to find another route, and I'm telling you. Its hard.

I look around, trying to find a familiar building. I was most likely lost, and going to be late to class.

I spot a girl with long black hair, looking around and back at her phone. She sighed as she put her phone away and walked in one direction, away from me.

"Hey!" I scream at her as I catch up to her. She turns around to look at me and smiles at me. She had light blue eyes, almost a green, unlike Avalon's, who were a complete blue.

She was fairly short, and she smiled at me as I sighed.

"Are you also trying to find a route to Animations?" She asks me and I nod. She giggles and I look at her, confused.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask her and she looks at her watch.

"We already missed class, so there's no point..." She says and we both start laughing.

"Wanna go to the cafe?" I ask her and she nods her head.

"So what's your name?" I ask her as we slowly walk to our seats.

"Im Vanessa. I know you're Lachlan. I watch your videos..." She says with a smile.

"So you're a fan?" I ask her and she nods her head. She pokes at her rice and takes a few bites.

"Hey. I just met you..." I say and she looks up at me and laughs.

"And this is crazy..." She sings.

"But I will give you my number...to call me maybe?" I ask her and she giggles.

"You're a player. I didnt sense you were one from your videos..." She says as I eat my taco.

"People are different than others expect..." I say as she smiles at me.

**(Calvin's POV)**

I look around at my room and walk around. I spot Kasen watching TV, and he nods at me.

"Im gonna be right back..." I say as he nods and turns back to the TV.

I grab my keys and phone and walk outside. I bump into Nate, who just glares at me. He would be a perfect teammate, in anything.

I look in my wallet. Perfect.

I get in my car and look on my phone maps.

"Turn right..." It says as I turn right.

"Turn left in 0.4 miles..." It says and I turn left.

"You have reached your destination." It says as I get out of my car. I pop a gum in my mouth and chew on it.

"Hey! Calvin right? Welcome!" The guy at the counter says. He smiles at me as he gives me some clothes, and I put them on.

He hands me earmuffs, and I put them on, along with my glasses.

"All you have to do...is pull there..." He says as I pull.

The bang shots and a smile spreads across my face.

"Perfect shot. Right to the heart..." He says. I look at the figure, as it comes torwards me.

"You're a natural..." He says as he pats me on the back.

"Tell me...exactly why do you want to learn how to shoot a gun? You never told me..." He asks me and I smile.

"For a friend..." I say and he smiles.

"Friends...always make you do stuff. What's his name?" He asks me as I put down my gun.

"Megan."

**Shots fired! Pew pew pew! Get ready for an amazing chapter next time! You guys will be like "OH MY GOSH!" more than in the chapter with Ashley and Nate.**

**Sushi out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Remember! Double Chapter tomorrow!**

**Sorry for not posting yesterday the second chappie...I had some irl issues and stuff I dont wanna talk about. And for this weekend, I have lots of homework...**

**Biology Teacher: Wow! Its the weekend! Let me assign 5 pages of full notes, 2 labs, and an essay all due Tuesday! Yeah!**

**English Teacher: Let me just assign, an essay, also make them prepare for a debate for half their grade...Oh! And also make them do an Online Vocab Quiz to test their knowledge!**

**PE Teacher: Lets make them play football for an hour in 100 Degrees Farehnheit!**

**And also, this one girl on this funny app(iFunny) is stealing my pictures and reporting them so they get deleted, then posts them on her account! Seriously?! Take the credit that isnt yours! And she got 2 feautures that were MY PICTURES! Only 1 feature was original! If you do have iFunny, Im talking about DammitTumblr...she is a scam...I know her irl... :(**

**Anyway, this short chapter will make you go like "OMG NOOOOO :O" so Im sorry... :l**

**#SorryNotSorry**

**(Mitch's POV)**

I walk out of class with Jason and Tyler and wave goodbye to them. Me, Jordan, Sierra and Avalon were having a double date at Subway. Yup. Subway.

"Im hungry!" Sierra says as she runs up behind me. I hug her and plant a kiss on her cheek and she giggles.

I texted Jordan to meet me by the Psychology building. It was a big building with halls and a bunch of other classrooms.

"Where is Avalon?" I ask as Sierra looks at her phone. I shrug my shoulders as I get a text from Jordan.

_Jordan: Gonna be there in 5 min so wait up _

_Mitch: k_

"Seriously, where is she?" Sierra asks as she lets go of my hand. She walks closer to the building and I follow, not too far behind.

I see Avalon through a window smiling and waving at us. Sierra waves at her and Avalon brushes her hair.

**(Sierra's POV)**

I watch as Avalon makes her way to the door and she smiles and waves at us. I wave back as she brushes her hair.

I hear a loud sound and my ears ring for a split second.

I hear screams as Mitch grabs my waist.

I see people run out of the building as Mitch puts me over his shoulder.

"MITCH NO!" I scream as he runs away from the building.

"AVALON!" I scream as I start to cry.

**My rants take up more of the chapter han the actual story...**

**Intense chapter! What happens? Find out next chapter!**

**Cliffie! Woooh!**

**Sushi out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the late chappies! I was gone the whole day!**

**Now we continue! Enjoy!**

**(Sierra's POV)**

We run and Mitch finally puts me down.

"Mitch!" I scream at him as I slap him. I stand there and he just sighs as tears fill his eyes.

"I cant see you get hurt!" Mitch screams at me as a tear falls down his cheek.

"What about Avalon..." I say and Mitch just shrugs his shoulders.

I push him away as I run back to the building, Mitch chasing behind me, yelling.

I see police already surrounding the area. I run as fast as I can and push past the police.

"Hey!" They scream at me. I run as they spot Mitch and stop him.

"Sierra!" He screams behind me.

"Young lady!" The police scream behind me as I run in and hide in a classroom.

**(Tyler's POV)**

"Give me all your phones..." The guy says. Ashley trembles next to me as Preston gives his phone to me.

I can see Ashley's tears weld up and I hug her as she cries into my shirt.

"Now you all...are gonna listen to me...or you will regret it..." The figure says.

"I know its you, Calvin..." I hear Megan say. I look behind me and see her curled up in the back corner.

"Im sparing you, maybe..." Calvin says, still not taking his hood down.

"You think its funny to just keep us hostage?!" Preston screams at him as he stands up.

Calvin points the gun at Preston's throat and laughs.

I slowly get up, leaving Ashley on the ground.

"Preston sit down and shut the fuck up..." I mumble and he gulps as the gun touches his neck.

"Listen to your friend Preston...its good to listen to your friends...since you now have one less..." Calvin says with a laugh as Preston sits down.

"What?" I ask him and he smiles.

"Blame Megan over there..." He says, pointing the gun to Megan. She cries as she curls up in a ball.

I run over to her and sit next to her. Everyone stares at us, but I dont care.

"Megan..." I say as she sobs.

"What is he talking about?" I ask her as she cries even more.

"Im-im- so sorry..." She says as she cries again.

"What did you do to her?" I ask as I get up. Preston and me were the only brave ones, and the rest were scared to death, like Ashley.

"Its not to her...its to your little friend...Avalon?" He says with a laugh.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Preston screams at Calvin, who just laughs.

"You're crazy..." Megan says from the back and Calvin nods his head.

"I shot her!" Calvin says with a quick laugh and I just glare at him.

Preston launches himself at Calvin, and they fall to the ground.

**(Mitch's POV)**

BANG.

People run from the shot of a gun fire, and the police take out their guns.

I cant take this anymore.

I push past the police and run in the building.

"Mitch!" I hear Jordan scream from behind me. We run in the building, receiving gasps from many people.

Me and Jordan run to a nearby classroom and shut the door.

"We need to find the hostages. Ashley, Preston, and Tyler are part of them!" Jordan says and I just shake my head.

"We need to find Avalon and Sierra also...so split up!" I say as we open the door. I run down one hallway, and Jordan down the other.

**(Jordan's POV)**

I run down the hallway and turn a corner. I see a trail.

A blood trail.

I follow the blood trail, and run as I see where it leads.

It leads to a science lab and I open the door and walk in.

I hear a grunt to my right and I turn my head. I walk torwards the grunt and follow the trail to the back of the classroom.

"Im not going to hurt you..." I say and I hear a gasp.

"Jordan..." I hear someone say.

"Avalon!" I say as I run and see her lying behind the desk. She had a jacket that tied up her leg, which was bleeding.

"What happened?" I ask her as I give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Calvin...sh-shot me..." She says between breaths.

"You're loosing blood...fast..." I say and she groans.

I try and pick her up bu she just screams in pain.

"Dont..." She mumbles as her eyes start to close.

"Avalon..." I say but she doesnt respond.

"Shit..." I say as I pick her up quickly and run out the door.

**Cliff hanger! It continues next time! **

**Sushi out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I love this cliffhanger, but you may not! XD**

**(Preston's POV)**

I sit there with Tyler and Ashley. They haven't sent anyone in to help us.

Ashley has stopped crying at least, knowing it wont help our situation.

I just wanted to say I love you, one last time, to Sara.

But I might not ever get to see her again.

Tyler and Ashley may be the last people I see.

I hear a slam of a door outside the hallway and Calvin quickly opens the door and looks out.

"Hey!" He says as he runs out of the room and runs for the person.

"Ashley go!" I say to Ashley and we push her, Megan, and 2 other girls out of the door before I hear Calvin's scream again, but he was coming slowly.

"Dammit!" He screams and I sit back down next to Tyler. He comes in, dragging another person.

"Sierra!" Tyler says as he gets up.

"Its just a big old party over here!" Calvin says with a laugh.

It was only me, Tyler, Sierra, and 2 other guys in the room.

"You think you're heroes now? Saving some girls?" Calvin says as he throws Sierra to the ground. She hits the ground hard and gasps for air.

I crawl over to her and she lays her head on my knee and I rub circles on her back.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" A guy from the back asks.

Calvin looks at him and smiles.

"When someone has there loved one taken away from them..."

**(Mitch's POV)**

I look out the window and see Jordan carrying Avalon to the medics. They take her and he gives her a quick kiss as he gets in the ambulance, and they drive away.

I just need Sierra.

I walk around the building, then sigh as I get to the entrance where I came in from.

I run out and the police put there guns up.

"Hey hey hey! Its okay!" I say as I put my hands up. The police tackle me from behind and I fall on my face.

"Wait! He is good!" I hear Ashley scream. I see her Vans running torwards me as the police get off of me.

Ashley helps me up and I brush myself off. She smiles as I hug her and she hugs back.

"Thank god..." I say and Ashley nods.

"Tyler and Preston are still in there. Police are going in for back-up..." Ashley says and I look back at the police.

"Im going in!" I say as I run in, with the police chasing after me.

"Sir I cant have you do that..." One of the policemen says to me.

"Too bad!" I say as I run down the hall.

**(Sierra's POV)**

I cry into Tyler's shirt as Calvin plays with his gun.

I cough and Tyler looks at me.

I look at the back of the room and Tyler gets what Im saying.

I move back and so does Tyler and Calvin looks at us as he raises his gun.

"Its just cold there..." I say and Calvin narrows his eyes. He sucks at holding hostages.

I sit with Tyler in the back as I put my head on his chest, and he takes his jacket and puts it over me.

I see darkness, then Tyler pokes my arm and I stick my arm out of the jacket. He hands me my phone.

Perfect.

_Sierra: Bio room now_

Mitch doesnt respond, but I push the jacket off of me and smile at Tyler with a nod. Calvin looks at us and laughs.

"What are you smiling at?" He says as everyone in the room looks at us. I put my hands above my head, and so does Tyler. I see the shadows of figures outside the door.

"Suprise!" I say as the police open the door and tackle Calvin. I stay on my knees and put my head down.

I see black Converse in front of me and I look up.

Mitch.

I put my hands down as I stand up and he hugs me. I smile as he kisses me. He gives the gun he was holding to Tyler, who gets up. Preston walks over to us and smiles.

"Where is Avalon?" I ask him, concerned.

"She is in the hopsital. Jordan went with her. She's okay, Jordan texted..." Mitch says and I smile.

"Its all ogre now..." Preston says as a policeman escorts us out of the room.

We walk down the hallway and look out the windows. Ambulances and news reporters were standing outside, waiting for the story.

Mitch puts his arm around me and Preston and Tyler walk beside us as Ashley runs up to us and hugs us.

The news reporters crowd around us and start to ask questions.

Tyler stops and looks at them.

"Fuck off..." He says as he fixes his beanie and flips off the news reporters. They gasp as we walk off, not giving a shit.

**Happy ever after! Lets have some romance with Avalon and Jordan in the hopsital, shall we?**

**Sushi out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**(Avalon's POV)**

I open my eyes and see many figures.

"I got lunch!" I hear Tiffany say as she walks into the room, holding Del Taco.

I wanted Del Taco, but I couldnt say anything.

I look to my right and see Ty sitting right next to my bed. I reach my arm out for him and poke him.

"Avalon!" He says as he gets up and leans over to me. Jordan drops his taco as he runs over to me, along with Sierra.

"Oh my gosh you're alright. I was so close to breaking up with Mitch, and I would've never forgiven myself!" Sierra says as she squishes me with a hug. I hug her back and she pulls away.

Jordan leans in and gives me a kiss and takes my hand. I blush like crazy as Sierra smiles.

"Jordan saved you btw..." Jason says as he eats his burrito.

"I want a burrito now..." I mumble and they laugh.

"Can't. Hospital food for now..." Jordan says and I groan. He laughs and gives me one last kiss as he takes Ty's seat.

"My seat!" Ty whines but Mat pulls him away as Jordan takes my hand again.

The nurse comes in and smiles at me.

"I see you're awake. You may leave tomorrow!" He says as he writes something in the clipboard.

I smile as I look at Jordan and I hear a click.

I look at the nurse and see him holding a gun at me. Nobody did anything, but stand there and watch.

He smiles and Jordan gets up and walks over to the nurse and takes the gun from him.

"Jordan! Hit him!" I say and Jordan just nods. He points the gun at me and I start to shake.

"No!" I scream as the safety lock clicks.

"JORDAN!" I scream as he shoots me.

I sit up panting, and see everyone crowded around me. Jordan runs up to me and tries to take my hand.

"Get away from me!" I scream and he looks at me confused. Sierra slaps me and everyone gasps.

"Avalon...don't worry..." Sierra says as she takes my hand. I look at her and look around.

"You just had a bad dream..." Sierra says with a smile. I smile back at her as Jordan sighs.

"I thought that Jordan shot me..." I say as I pant and Jordan shakes his head. The nurse comes in, but this time it was completely different.

"You can leave tomorrow..." He says as he writes in his clipboard and walks off. I smile as Jordan kisses me.

"I'll stay with you tonight..." He says and I nod. I kiss him again as Tyler sighs.

"Well! Me, Mitch and Jason have class so we have to go, so we wont miss it..." Tyler says.

I wave bye to them as they leave.

"You guys dont have to stay..." I say and they shrug.

"But we want to!" Preston says and Mat sighs.

"But I have a date with Radha...so..." Mat says as he walks out of the door. I laugh as he waves bye.

"Me and Jordan can stay..." Sierra says and I nod my head.

" I can stay too. I have nothing better to do..." Preston says and Ashley nods her head.

Ty, Lachlan, and Tiffany left, leaving just us 5. We played some cards that the hospital gave us and watched some TV.

The nurse comes in while we were in the middle of an Adventure Time episode, and tells us that we have to go.

Everyone leaves and I sigh as I drink my water and turn off the TV.

I close my eyes and smile.

Tomorrow I would be home.

**Short chapter, I know...dill with it.**

**Sushi out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Time skip! Woooh!**

**(Sierra's POV)**

(3 Weeks Later)

"Should I be a girl BajanCanadian? That would be cute..." I say as I look down at my red Converse. Halloween was in 6 days, and I dont have my costume. Neither of us do.

Avalon lies beside me, staring at the ceiling.

"I dont know...ask Mitch?" She says and I nod my head.

"Lets go shopping for costumes on Saturday..." Avalon says and I nod my head.

"Lets play some Minecraft!" I say as I jolt up and run to my laptop.

**(Mitch's POV)**

"Class dismissed..." The teacher says as I sigh. I wait for Ashley as she shuts off her laptop. She was done with classes for the day. Lucky.

She grabbed her bag and we walked down the hallways. She was going to the dorms, and I was meeting up with Sierra at the cafe.

"Halloween party at the Green Garden!" I hear someone scream. I look to my left and see a guy holding a paper and handing it to people.

"Lets go?" I ask Ashley and she thinks for a second, then nods.

"No drinking..." I say and she smiles as we take a paper and read it.

"Costumes...blah blah blah...8 PM...blah blah...we need costumes..." Ashley says as she reads it.

"We'll go costume shopping!" I say as he link arms and skip our way down the road.

**(Avalon's POV)**

"The costumes!" Tyler says as he runs down the costume store and looks at all the costumes. It was pretty big, and had lots of costumes.

"Lets go!" Lachlan says as we seperate. I walk around and look at all the costumes they had. Sierra comes up next to me and smiles.

"Arent you getting something?" I ask her and she shakes her head.

"Im gonna be Mrs. BajanCanadian!" She says and I look at her.

"Oh really?" I ask her and she nods her head.

"Yup! You and Jordan should do something cute together..." She says as she looks at a Superman costume.

Sierra walks off and comes back with Jordan. She pushes him into me and he smiles.

"Go! Costumize!" She says as she walks off, leaving me and Jordan alone.

"So what do you want to be?" I ask him and he smiles as he looks at a costume by me.

He looks at me, then back to the costume. I look at it.

"Lets go!" I say as I grab the costume and walk off.

**Short chapter again! Its going by fast, I know.**

**Sushi out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Halloween party! Lets go!**

**(Avalon's POV)**

I finish my make-up and so does Sierra. We look at each other and smile.

"Nice make-up..." I say and Sierra smiles.

"You too!" She says as we grab our phones. I grab my fake bow and I grab her diamond sword as we walk out.

We walk to the Garden and see everyone already there.

I look around at all the costumes. Me and Jordan were Steve and Stevena. Mitch and Sierra were Peeta and Katniss. Tiffany was a fairy. We were so immature.

We walked into the building and looked around. It was pretty well decorated. I felt like in high school all over again...

We walk in, me hand-in-hand with Jordan as we walk to the side of the gym.

Megan comes up to us and smiles.

"Hey guys!" She says and we smile at her. She has been our friend since what happened with Calvin. She walks off and we wave bye.

"Lets go dance!" Mat says to Radha as they go dance. Lachlan, Jason, and Tyler join them, and dance by themselves.

Jordan takes my hand as we walk to the middle and start dancing. It was pretty fun, unless you count the fact that Tyler was screaming the lyrics to the song.

"Time for kareoke!" The girl on stage screams and everyone cheers.

Mitch and Sierra walk on stage and smile as they hold hands.

Mitch whispers something to the DJ, and the DJ laughs. Sierra giggles a bit as she puts her bow down.

"Im a Barbie Girl! In a Barbe world!" Sierra starts off and we all laugh. Our group joins in on their singing as they sign Barbie girl.

They finished and we looked like such idiots to everyone else.

"These people arent fun!" Tiffany says and I nod my head.

"Lets go somewhere else!" Radha says and Mat smiles and jumps up as he runs out of the building door.

We follow behind him as he runs back to the dorms, and comes back with plastic bags.

"Fuck yeah!" Tyler says as he grabs a bag.

We run down the block, waving our bags around as little kids got their candy.

We stopped at a door and knocked on it. A girl, who looks about 18, opens the door and laughs.

"How old are you?" She asks us with a smile. She brushes her long black hair out of the way and laughs.

"We are 19 and 20..." Lachlan says with a smile as he looks at her. She blushes and looks away.

**(Vanessa's POV)**

"Tyler, Mitch, Sierra, Preston, Ashley, Tiffany, Jason, Ty, Radha, Mat, and Lachlan..." She says, pointing to the guy. I blush again and smile.

"Nice to meet you..." I say and blush even harder.

"Can we have candy now?" Tyler asks and I laugh as I walk to my kitchen and grab the bowl of candy. It was all Kit-Kats, and I gave everyone a piece, and I blushed when I gave Lachlan his candy.

I cant stop blushing.

They wave goodbye as they walk away, Tyler and Mat running in the front. I smile as I close the door and run to the window.

I peek through it and see Lachlan looking back at me. He waves and smiled and I blush. I close the curtain and sink into my couch.

If only he knew me...

**(Sierra's POV)**

We run around more houses, stealing their candy. Some people didnt give us candy, and just glared at us, but we didnt care.

I put my head on Mitch's shoulder as we walked around. I hear a loud scream and I look torwards the sound.

"Haunted house!" Lachlan says as he runs torwards the house. It was a pretty big house, almost a mansion.

We walk inside and a vampire greets us with a smile. More screams come from inside, and I grab onto Mitch. Avalon also grabs onto Jordan, since she was also really scared of haunted houses.

We walked down the dark corridors and hear more screams.

A mummy pops up from my left and grabs me and I scream. Mitch laughs, but I hold on tighter.

A frankenstein thing pops up and scares Lachlan and Mat, and Mat almost stumbles down.

We go through the house, and scream every now an then. It was pretty entertaining to see Tyler's reaction, as he screams and punches something.

We walk out into the backyard, and they give us candy and drinks. We stand around, drinking the Pepsi that I got from them.

We walked around the neighborhood some more, and got more candy from trick-or-treating.

By the time we finished, it was 11 PM, and I was exhausted.

We walked back to the dorms and me and Avalon changed out of our costumes and took a quick shower and hopped into bed.

"Thank god there is no class tomorrow!" I say and Avalon groans and we both fall asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Bit of a time skip to November! Wooooh! Im adding my other friend to the story :)**

**(Sierra's POV)**

Me and Mat trudged to the dorms, tired.

"I still have one class left..." I say and Mat groans.

"I hate you..." He says and I chuckle.

We walk back to the dorms, and me and Mat split up, and we walk to our rooms.

I walk into my dorm and see Jordan and Avalon cuddling in bed and watching TV.

"You guys are such dorks..." I say as I grab my jacket and car keys.

"Where are you going?" Avalon asks me, not moving from Jordan's arms.

"Im going to the mall with Evelyn!" I say and Avalon nods her head as I walk outside.

I drive to the mall and park my car as I run inside. It was starting to get chilly out, and I didnt bring a jacket. Stupid me.

I walked inside the warm mall until I see her.

"Evelyn!" I scream as I run to her. She sees me and runs torwards me. We both stop just in time, so thank god.

Me and Evelyn start laughing, remembering back in high school. We were running at each other, and I forgot to stop and I was back by the force. It wasn't funny, except to Evelyn.

Me and Avalon talked to each other every day because of Minecraft and the fangirling issues we had. I also talked to Evelyn, because she also had fangirling issues.

She had long black hair with red highlights and silver eyes. It was weird but cool at the same time.

"Hows the boy?" I ask her and she blushes. She had fangirling issue over Markipliar, and guess what? She is dating him. It turned out well for all of my fangirling friends.

"What about you and Mitch?" She asks nudging me. I stick my tongue out at her and we laugh. We were always such idiots in high school, and our whole life.

**(This is true. Me and Avalon(not real name btw) met in middle school, and I also met Evelyn(not real name either) and my other friend who will be in the story later(all fake names) so carry on)**

"He is good..." I say and Evelyn sighs.

"Lets go to Hot Topic!" She says as we run to Hot Topic.

**(I just wanted to introduce Evelyn, and she will come more into the story later on)**

We is idiots.

**(Avalon's POV)**

I lay in bed with Jordan, watching random shows on TV.

"You need to record, you know?" I ask him and he nods.

"I record everyday, dont you worry..." He says and I giggle.

I dont usually giggle, but when Im with Jordan, I do.

"Wanna get some lunch with Ty and Lachlan?" Jordan asks me and I nod my head.

We get up and walk to the cafe. I text Ty and Lachlan, who were playing a game of soccer.

I got some rice and chicken and sat down next to Jordan. Lachlan and Ty come in, all sweaty, and get their food. They sit down after getting their food. Suprisingly, they dont smell.

We eat our food and talk about random stuff. I was still recovering pretty well from the shot, even though that was a month ago.

"Im going home for Thanksgiving...my parents would be happy..." Lachlan says with a smile.

"Im going with Jocelyn to San Diego for Thanksgiving, because why not?" Ty says as he eats some meatballs.

"Im just gonna stay here...with Sierra..." I say and Jordan nods his head.

"I'll stay with you. Im pretty sure Mitch will stay too." Jordan says and I nod.

"Im gonna get going. I have class in 20." Ty says as he gets up and walks out, still sweaty.

"Lets go..." I say to Jordan as we finish eating. We walk back to the dorms and lie around and do nothing. I had a class in an hour, but that was long away.

We decided to just play some Minecraft, which was pretty entertaining. People didnt know my Minecraft username, so that was good.

We finished playing and decided to have some dinner. He took my hand as we walked to the cafe. We met up with Jason there, who was playing Geometry Dash on his phone.

"It doesnt even have anything to do with geometry..." Jason says as he taps the phone. He was pretty good, but I sucked.

I finished eating and me and Jordan walked back to the dorms,a nd he dropped me off at my room. I could hear Sierra inside, watching Bodil.

"See you tomorrow..." Jordan says as he gives me a kiss. I smile as I open the door and walk in.

"I could hear you from here..." Sierra says with a laugh. I blush and playfully punch her.

"I know everything about you Avalon...thats why we're best friends!" Sierra says and I sigh as I walk to my bed and collapse on it.

**I still need an OC for Ashley!**

**Sushi out!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Time skip again! SorryNotSorry!**

**(Avalon's POV)**

I waved goodbye to Mat as he drove away. Jordan put his arm around me and smiled.

It was Thanksgiving break, and me and Jordan are staying at the dorms. Sierra and Mitch went over to Sierra's parents house, and the rest went home.

Me and Jordan wanted to hang out together and have some time alone.

We hung out all day after everyone left at his dorm. He recorded a lot and I just hung out in the background.

I was reading a manga, when Jordan came up to me and sat on the side of his bed.

"Wanna go somewhere? Like the movies?" He asks me and I nod as I close my book and grab my phone and shoes.

We drive to the movies and we check out the movies.

"Wanna watch Lucy?" Jordan asks me and I nod my head. He took my hand as we walked in and bought the tickets and popcorn.

We picked a seat in the middle as the commercials start. Jordan leaned in and kissed me real quick.

I smiled and looked back at him as I put my head on his shoulder and watched the movie.

**(Sierra's POV)**

I looked at Mitch. He had a scared look on his face. We were visiting my parents house, and they would meet Mitch for the first time. My parents lived only 1 and a half hour from UCLA, so it wasn't that long of a drive.

We played music from my iPhone, and Hunger Games song came on and Mitch started singing. He had a good voice, but he didn't think so.

"Come on. You could sing!" I say as Fallen Kingdom came on. He shook his head and I poked his nose.

"Yes you can...you're just afraid!" I say and he chuckles.

"I just don't want to!" He says and I sigh. I roll my eyes as we get off the freeway.

I drove through the familiar town. I grew up here, and it was a pretty small town.

"Thats the Del Taco my dad always got every Thursday." I say as I point to the Del Taco. So many memories.

I drove by my middle school where I met Avalon and smiled. It was lots of memories especially.

I drove by my high school and smile as I see all the kids walking around the huge school.

"Almost here. You okay with dogs?" I ask Mitch and he smiles.

"He is 9 years old, but a feirce one...and small..." I say and Mitch laughs. I pull into the familiar gate and call the house.

"Hello?" My mom asks on the other line.

"Hey mom. Can you please open up?" I say and the gate opens as I drive in. I see my garage and park by it.

"Ready?" I ask Mitch and he nods his head as he gets out and we walk hand in hand to the front door.

BARK.

"Toni!" I say as I see my dog jumping around from happiness. He barks a bit at Mitch, but is too happy to see me to pay attention.

My dad comes from the living room, and my mom greets me from the kitchen. She gives me a hug and I smile. I was taller than her, finally.

My dad shakes hands with Mitch as my dog jumps around. My mom says hi to Mitch as Toni starts to settle down.

He walks to next to Mitch, and Mitch pets him.

"You can use your old room..." My mom says and I smile as I walk in.

It was practically empty. After I moved out, my parents sold all my furniture, and bought new ones. I smiled at the room, remembering it's memories.

The room had a table and a bunk bed, and thats it.

I walk over to my brother's room, which was fairly larger and opent he door. It was a queen bed with a desk and nightstand.

"Want this one?" I ask Mitch and he shrugs his shoulders.

"Whichever you want!" He says and I look at him and smile.

We pick our bunk beds, me on top, him on bottom. It was fun for the both of us, and he got to record at nights.

He set up his laptop on the desk and his headset and put his clothes in my closet. I put my clothes away and smiled.

I looked at my door. I had a glass door, which lead to the backyard, and when I always couldn't sleep, I would go outside and walk around.

Mitch looked outside and smiled. I notice my bike lying around, but I knew it was too small for me.

I looked at Dexter's bike and smile. Dexter was my older brother, but he lives in New York with his girlfriend now.

We had our good times, and bad times. Overall, it was some good years with him.

I layed down on my bed and closed my eyes. Mitch recorded a quick solo hunger games and edited it.

"Sierra! Mitch! Dinner!" My mom says from the dining room. I jump off and walk with Mitch to the dining room. My parents prepared some Russian food, since they were Russian.

Mitch looked at me, and smiled. I could tell he had no clue what all the foods were, so I piled the food myself onto his plate.

He ate all of it and smiled and complemented my mom on her cooking. My dad smiled and looked at me and winked.

By the time we finished dinner, it was only 5, so I decided to watch some TV with my mom. Mitch was recording a battle dome, and my dad was upstairs on the computer doing his work.

"So. The Bajan Canadian is your boyfriend?" My mom asks and I nod my head.

"What a dream, isn't it?" She asks me and I smile. It was a dream.

A dream come true.


	23. Chapter 23

**(Sierra's POV)**

"Wake up! Its Thanksgiving day!" I hear Mitch says as he shakes my bed. I groan, but get up.

"But that doesnt matter. Thanksgiving evening matters!" I say and Mitch just rolls his eyes. He grabs some clothes and goes to change in the bathroom. I change in my bedroom and we walk out to the kitchen.

My dad sits there sipping coffee and doing something on his phone. My mom was probably on a walk with Toni, since he loved morning walks.

I grabbed the cereal as Mitch grabbed the milk and bowls. We poured the milk and Lucky Charms cereal and started eating it.

My mom comes in with a smile. I see her on the phone, talking.

"Sierra knam preshla..." My mom says. **(Sierra has come)**

My mom smiles again then says goodbye and hangs up the phone.

"Irene and the kids are coming tonight!" My mom says with a smile and my eyes widen. I almost spit out my cereal.

"I haven't seen them in forever!" I say, happy. The kids were my mom's friend's kids. They are about 8 right now, and they are the best ever.

Mitch looks confused and I explain to him and he smiles.

"I love kids!" He says with a smile. My mom looks at him and smiles.

"Just saying, we will have different foods. European foods, not Turkey and all that stuff..." My mom says and Mitch smiles.

"I need to try something new so why not?" Mitch says. I blush a bit, maybe out of embarrasment.

"You guys should go explore the town. We still have 8 hours until they come. Show Mitch your school..." My dad says as he finishes his coffee. I nod my head as I go change into some jeans and a shirt and meet Mitch in the car.

"So lets go explore my town!" I say as I start the car with a smile.

**(Avalon's POV)**

"I love Thanksgiving, but can we have something other than just turkey?" Jordan asks me and I think about it.

"What do you want?" I ask him and he shrugs.

"Del Taco or Wendys!" He says and I facepalm. We couldn't decide on what to eat for thanksgiving, and we were choosing what.

"Lets just have Del Taco!" I say and Jordan nods his head. I lie back down and continue to read my manga. Jordan was reading fanfiction about him, because he wanted to see what people said about him and his love life.

"I leaned in and kissed her cheek. She took my neck and held it as she pushes me into-woah!" Jordan says as he stops reading. I look at him and laugh and he sighs.

"Smut?" I ask him and he nods. I chuckle at him as he closes Wattpad and goes to his video editor.

He edits some videos as I go to a cliffhanger on my manga.

"I have to get the next book!" I say, sad I cant finish the book. Jordan nods his head as he hands me the car keys and I take them and run outside.

I get in his car and drive out and onto the street. I drive to the library and park my car and get out.

I'll just check out the next 3 books!

I go to the manga section and grab the next 3 books to the series and smile at myself. I look to my left and see a girl, about 13, look at me and smile.

"You're Avalon. Im a big fan..." She says with a smile.

"I dont do YouTube, though..." I say, confused.

"You're Jordan's girlfriend, duh!" She says as she picks a book up from the shelves.

"Naruto. Thats a classic..." I say as I see her pick up the next Naruto book. She smiles at me and looks down.

"Can I maybe have your autograph?" She asks me and I smile. Nobody has ever asked me for an autograph before.

I follow her to the help desk as she grabs a Sharpie and gives it to me. I sign her phone case and she fangirls a bit.

"Thank you so much!" She says as she runs away, probably to her mom.

I smile as she runs away and I check out the books.

Somebody actually wanted something from me...

And it wasn't Sierra.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for late upload! I just got home! Partay!**

**(Sierra's POV)**

I sat down at the table and piled up food for me and Mitch. Irene piled food for her and the kids, who ate everything.

They smiled at Mitch and kept on waving at me. I was like a big sister to them.

We ate and talked and eventually the kids were done. They ran upstairs to my room and I followed behind them after I finished eating. Mitch smiled at me as I got up and walked upstairs.

They were on Mitch's computer, looking at his videos. I smiled as they laughed at his parkour map.

Mitch came upstairs and looked at me, then back to the kids.

"Who is this?" The girl, Ellie said. Mitch pointed to himself and she gasped.

"You're good!" She says and I giggle.

They watched more videos, and we played a few board games, but then they had to go.

I walked downstairs with them as their parents waited outside. They walked to their mom, then both of the twins looked back at me.

They ran at me and hugged me. I got on my knees and hugged them back.

"I'll miss you!" I say as I give them both a small kiss on the cheek. They giggled and I tapped their noses.

"Nick! Ellie! Let's go!" Their mom says and they give one last hug as they run away.

"You'll see them soon..." My mom says with a smile.

"Yeah..." I say and Mitch looks at me and smiles. We walk upstairs and he goes on the computer.

"You really like kids..." Mitch says as he sets up a recording.

"No. Just these kids are amazing...I've known them since they were born..." I say with a smile as Mitch starts recording.

**(Avalon's POV)**

I layed my head on Jordan's chest as we looked at the sky. A tree was in our way, but that made it better.

He stroked my hair as we looked around and saw all the kids running around. Jordan sits up, and so do I.

"Lets eat..." He says and I smile. I reach into the bag and pull out a soda and turkey sandwiches. We're still eating turkey!

We peacefully ate and enjoyed the sun. Kids ran around us and jumped everywhere.

"This is where I met you..." Jordan says and I look at him and smile.

"A bit farther there..." I say...pointing to the playground in the distance.

"But we first met when you spilled soda on me..." I say and Jordan chuckles.

"Hey! It was your own fault!" He says and I giggle. He puts his arm around me and I smile.

"I love you Avalon Miller..." He says and I blush. I always said I love you, but never for real.

"I love you too..." I say with a smile as I look back at the sky.

**Cute little Thanksgiving chapter! Hope you're enjoying!**

**Sushi out!**


	25. Chapter 25

**(Sierra's POV)**

I groan as Mitch shakes me. I hit him with a pillow and he sighs.

"Sierra!" He screams and I wake up. I rub my eyes. I hate waking up early.

"Home..." He says and I smile. We were going home.

But I was gonna miss my mom and dad and dog. I loved them all so much.

I got up and walked downstairs. My dad hands me a cup of coffee and smiles.

"Coffee with lots of cream. Like you always used to drink..." He says with a sigh. I hug him and he smiles.

"Im gonna miss you..." I say and he kisses me on the head.

"I'll miss you too." He says as he hands me two plates of pancakes. I pour syrup on both of them and hand one plate to Mitch as he walks in.

"Good morning Mr. Parins..." Mitch says in a polite tone.

"Dont act who you have to be. Be who you are..." My dad says with a smile.

"Good morning Alex..." Mitch says in his normal tone. My dad laughs.

"Thats better!" My dad says and Mitch smiles.

**(Avalon's POV)**

"Mitch and Sierra are coming home!" I say as I run to the car.

"Yeah boi!" Jordan says and I laugh. We were going somewhere for breakfast, then Mitch and Sierra would be coming home. The rest are coming home later.

We get in the car and drive to a random cafe, where we order toast and Jordan orders coffee.

We sit by the window and look at all the people rushing around doing things. We laugh at them as they run everywhere.

I eat my toast and Jordan sips his warm coffee as I look at the time.

We have 2 hours until Mitch and Sierra were coming home. It was boring without everyone else.

Me and Jordan just walked around and look at different stuff. We go back to the dorms and hang out.

"Wanna record?" Jordan asks me and I shrug my shoulders as he sets up his recording.

"3..2..1.." I say and Jordan smiles. He starts the recording as I punch his character.

**(Sierra's POV)**

I wave goodbye to my parents as we pull out of the garage. Mitch waves also as we start driving away.

We get on the freeway and I sigh.

"I miss them already..." I say and Mitch chuckles.

"You can see them soon. And you'll get used to not seeing your parents..." He says and I smile at him.

He leans in and we kiss.

BEEP!

Mitch swerves back onto our lane as the car that we almost hit flips us off. Mitch flips him off and we drive down the freeway.

Mitch turns on his music and I sing along.

"That was when I ruled the land!" I finish off as the ending starts.

**Nice little chapter...I hope?**

**Sushi out!**


	26. Chapter 26

**IMPORTANT AN!**

**So Sam Pepper...if you havent heard...posted multiple videos where he sexually harrassed women. Not cool. He lost 2 million subs from those videos, and was banned from VidCon. He practically screwed up his YouTube career. He is done for. He should be happy that the cops arent arresting him, because he is a famous YouTuber, and that could cause even more drama in the scandal. Anyway, whats your view on the Sam Pepper scandel? **

**Also, I finally got an OC for Ashley! Yeah! Unfortunately, since I have written to Book 2, the OC will be introduced in the beginning of Book 2, since I have already started writing it. Sorry Khota :(**

**Also, I forgot to post yesterday, so there will be this chappie and the usual two :)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**(Avalon's POV)**

I sit on my bed and look on my phone. I was reading on Wattpad, all the different books.

"When Sparkz Fly..." I read as I look at a fanfiction of Jordan. I add it to my library and start reading.

It was actually pretty good, even though they are stealing Jordan from me. I hear the door open and I look up.

"Sierra!" I say as I get out of bed and run to Sierra. I hug her and she hugs back as she drops her bag.

"Im not a loner anymore!" I say and Sierra laughs.

I walk hand in hand with Jordan until we reach the cafe. We were having linner(lunch/dinner) there, because we were all hungry.

Sierra grabbed some fish tacos and I grabbed some normal tacos. We ate our tacos as the boys came back with chicken and rice.

"#Mordan?" Sierra says and I shake my head.

"Then #Savalon!" Jordan says and we laugh.

We finish our food and walk back to the dorms. Tiffany was waiting for us there and we smiled at her.

"Hey guys! I smell fish..." She says and Sierra laughs. I point to Sierra and Tiffany nods her head.

"We need the gang back..."Mitch says.

"Then lets throw a party! Just us!" Sierra says and we all shrug and nod our heads.

"Sure!" Tiffany says with a smile as she brushes her fingers through her purple hair.

"Team YouTube?" Tiffany asks as we smile.

"Team YouTube!" We all say and then burst into laughter.

**Really short chapter but the next one will be fun because...THE GANG IS BACK!**

**Sushi out!**


	27. Chapter 27

**(Sierra's POV)**

I set up the drinks and food, on my desk. We used our room, since it was the nicest.

The rest were changing. Me, Avalon, and Mat were setting up my room for the party. We had no beer. Just Sprite, Pepsi, cookies, nacho dip, and fruit salad. It seemed like a lame party, but we didnt care.

Everyone started coming in and grabbing drinks. Mitch grabbed a drink for me and I smiled.

"Sprite and Pepsi mix..." He says as he takes a sip of his mix. I smile as I take a sip of mine too.

"Guys wanna play Truth or Dare?" Ty asks and we all sit down. I sit down between Tyler and Mitch.

"Spin the bottle version..." Mat says as he spins the bottle. It lands on Tiffany and she smiles.

"Truth!" She says and Mat smiles.

"If you couldn't be with Red, who would you be with?" Tiffany asks and Mat laughs really hard when she sits there, frozen.

"Nobody. I would kill myself...or be a loner..." She says and I smile.

She spins the bottle and it lands on Lachlan, who picks dare.

"Take off your clothes, only in your boxers, and run down the hall while screaming lettuce!" Tiffany says and Lachlan sighs. We only play hardcore Truth or Dare, which means you have to do every dare.

I look over at Jason's new girlfriend. He got a girlfriend during break and they have been dating ever since.

Her name was Melanie. She had black hair with brown tips and green eyes. Not the warming kind, the fierce kind.

She stares at me and smiles. It doesnt seem like a friendly smile, but I let it slide.

She chews on her gum as she stares into my soul. She then turns to Mitch and smiles even more. He looks at her awkwardly, then at me.

She winks at him and I glare at her. I dont want to ruin Jason's day, but I wont tell him anything, unless she pulls something like that again.

"I dont trust that girl..." I say to Tyler next to me. Mitch nods his head and Tyler looks at me and nods his head too.

She just keeps on staring at me and I pull away from Tyler and she grins. She winks at Mitch again.

Just keep calm. Keep calm. Tell Jason after.

Lachlan comes back and puts his clothes back on and spins the bottle. It lands on Melanie.

She giggles and smiles as she looks at the bottle. She looks at me and glares and continues to chew her gum.

"Truth or dare?" Lachlan asks and she smiles.

"Truth..." She says as she looks at me. I glare at her. What was she up to?

She was completely new to the group, and I already didnt like her. She literally just popped up at the party and said hi and Jason smiled, so I let her in.

"Who would you like to do the frickle with from this group?" Lachlan asks and she looks around.

She glances at Mitch and smiles, then looks at Jason and giggles. He blushes and she leans in and kisses him.

"That whore..." Tyler whispers to me and I laugh. I nod my head as he fixes his hair.

"Okay..." She says as she spins the bottle.

What do you know?

It lands on me.

She smiles and looks at me with a fake smile. I dont like her one bit.

"Sierra..." She says with a smile as she looks at me. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare..." I say and she smiles as she glares at me. Nobody noticed, because they were too interested in my reaction and what I said.

She pokes at her fingers and smiles.

"I dare you to 7 minutes in heaven with Tyler..."

**(Tyler's POV)**

I look over at Sierra, who sits there in shock. Mitch doesnt look better. He glares a bit at Melanie, who just looks at him and winks.

I didnt spread what Sierra said about Melanie. Only me, Mitch, and her know.

I barely know her, but she is a devil.

"But Im with Mitch and Tyler has Shelby..." Sierra says in an awkward face.

"Its just a party! Come on!" Preston says. Everyone cheers, because they think its a game.

"Its not a game and I need you to believe that she is going to ruin us...I can feel it..." I hear Sierra whisper to Mitch. He smiles at her and she sighs.

She gets up and walks to the bathroom, and I follow after her. Mitch has a smiling expression on his face. Why is he smiling?

We walk in and Sierra shuts the door and turns on the dim light.

"I need you to go with it so that Melanie believes it okay?" She says and I nod my head.

She starts moaning and I hit the wall and I cover my mouth to try and stop from laughing. She screams and I am so close to laughing.

She also is close to laughing, but she holds it in.

"Tyler!" She screams and I collapse on the ground from laughter. She kicks me and glares at me.

"Just a little more!" I scream and Sierra is laughing so hard, I had to cover her mouth.

I look at my phone and smile.

"We're done..." I whisper to her and she giggles. I mess up her hair and she messes up mine and we walk out.

Everyone looks at us with their jaw dropped. Mitch starts laughing and clapping.

"Dude your girlfriend just cheated on you and you're clapping?!" Mat screams and Mitch laughs even more. I sit down as Sierra walks up to Melanie.

She slaps her and she shrieks. Jason pushes Sierra away, and looks at Melanie.

"Mel!" Jason says as he strokes her cheek.

"She is a whore!" Tyler screams and Mel looks at him, hurt.

"What about Sierra?" Ty says and Mitch laughs again.

"That was to get Melanie all happy. Sierra is the kind to ruin dreams..." Mitch says and Sierra smiles.

"She was checking Mitch out...nobody touches my man...and me and Tyler faked it..." Sierra says and I nod my head with a laugh.

Melanie flips us off as she runs out of the dorms.

"Fuck you too!" Jason screams at her and we laugh.

**Partay! Partay!**

**Sushi out!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Interesting chapter last time...time skip! This chapter is them waiting for the holidays.**

**(Sierra's POV)**

Just 1 more week left until Christmas break. I was going to celebrate at my parents, and Mitch was coming too. Jordan is going to Avalon's house, which is a block from mine, so our families decided to spend Christmas together.

I was so ready to just be finished with classes and hang out with my favorite people in the world.

I tapped my pencil and looked at my paper. We had to write a quickwrite about how to restart a computer. Easy stuff.

I couldnt do it though.

"Sierra! Concentrate!" Lachlan says next to me. He nudges me and looks at the professor, who was doing something on his phone.

"We only have 3 more minutes..." Lachlan says as he looks at his watch. He was going to Australia for the holidays. Not lucky.

I was always scared of Australia. They had scary stuff over there. I just wanted to see P Sherman, Wallaby Way, Sydney. Finding Nemo is my favorite movie.

Lachlan sighs as he nudges me again and I snap out of my thought. He glares at me, then the paper as I start writing.

**(Lachlan's POV)**

She finishes just in time. Thats pretty good.

She keeps on day dreaming. Mitch needs to help her with that.

I was excited for the holidays, sicne Im going home. My flight is the day class ends.

I walked outside the class and pulled out my phone. I hope the classes go by faster.

**(Tiffany's POV)**

Classes are always so boring. We always have work and I get to record, and I see Red all the time, so its not a problem.

I just want to be on holidays. Me and Red were going to New York for the holidays. Its a nice place, even though Ive been there many times.

I looked at the clock as I sat down in my new class. I sighed and buried my face in my hands.

This was gonna be tough.

**(Mitch's POV)**

I sat in my dorm, typing an essay. I hate essays. They werent as bad as in high school where you had to actually write it. Now, you can type it.

I sit there, coming up with the next paragraph. We have to write about the history of a computer program. I chose Apple, since I had a MacBook.

I kept on searching online and typing stuff down. I wasnt copying it, just quoting it. I cant get kicked out of UCLA.

I sighed as I finished the last paragraph.

**(Avalon's POV)**

It was so close to holidays. I would be celebrating them with my family, Sierra, and Jordan. This would be fun.

I havent thought of presents for everyone yet. Im still thinking about it.

I sighed as I finished my round of Build It. I closed the computer and looked at my phone. I smiled.

I started getting ready for my date with Jordan. It wasnt really a date, we were just going to the cafe.

I grabbed my phone and bag and walked outside. Yipee!

**(Jordan's POV)**

I sat there, waiting for Avalon. I was nervous to meet her parents. What if they wouldnt like me? What if I was annoying?

Avalon came and kissed me on the cheek and went to grab food. I smiled.

I shouldnt worry. Things are gonna go all right.

**(Mat's POV)**

I lay in bed with Radha. We were watching a movie. It was pretty boring, but Radha seemed to enjoy it, so I payed attention.

I was going home for the holidays. So was Radha. It was last minute plans to go to our homes. I was sad to leave her.

She smiled at me and I smiled back. I kissed her and she giggled.

**(Radha's POV)**

I need a present for Mat. Maybe just go out to dinner? I was really confused on what to do.

I was visiting my family for the winter. I was excited, since I havent seen them in some time. I was also sad, because Mat woudnt be with me.

I looked at him and smile and he smiled back. He leaned in and kissed me and I let out a giggle.

**(Jason's POV)**

Finally! The holidays were coming! I was halfway through the first year.

I was pretty excited. I hate school. It scares me. So much work and tests, thinking you would fail every day.

I sat there and listened to my music as I did my homework. Sounds self centered.

I sat there as Ty came in and smiled at me. He flopped on the bed face down and started playing on his phone.

I would also miss the group. A month without them...

I need to learn to deal with it.

**(Ty's POV)**

I was so tired. All we get are tests and essays and exams. Why does it have to be this hard?

I took out my phone and went on Instagram. I was tired, so I barely looked at the pictures.

I was just waiting to go home. I would be going to my sister's house for the holidays. She lives in Texas. This will be interesting.

I woudnt see Jocelyn however. She couldnt make it to Texas for the holidays. I really wanted to see her, badly.

I sighed as I turned off my phone. Guess I have to have a holiday without her.

**(Preston's POV)**

I ended the video and smiled. I had a week left, and I would be on my way home. Sara was at my parents right now, relaxing.

Its good that my parents like her, because I do. She was amazing, and this whole UCLA thing was making us drift apart.

We werent really drifting apart, just not spending a lot of time together.

I just want to be home, snuggling with Sara.

**(Tyler's POV)**

I kissed the screen and I heard a giggle. I smile at Shelby and she kisses back.

"I miss you Tyler..." She says and I smile. I would be seeing her for the holidays. I was really excited. Me, Heather, Kyle and Shelby will be together for the holidays in Canada, where it was freezing cold.

"Its so warm here..." I say and she laughs. She shrugs and we talk a bit more.

"I have to go do homework..." I say and she sighs. She blows me a kiss and I blow one back.

I end the call and sigh.

Just one more week.

**Nice big chapter about the holidays. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Sushi out!**


	29. Chapter 29

**This chapter is the fun adventure going home...enjoy :)**

**(Avalon's POV)**

"Get your butt in!" Jordan says as he pushes me into the back seat. I get in and he sits next to me. Sierra child locks the door and smiles.

"Child locks for the children!" She says with an evil laugh.

"You and Mitch are the kids here!" I say and Sierra laughs. Mitch gets in and starts the car.

"Got everything?" Mitch asks and we nod. He pulls out of the parking space and starts driving. Sierra plugs in her phone and starts playing music.

"When you play Mine mine minecraft!" We all sing along to New World. We sing to a whole bunch of songs and dance around like idiots.

**(Sierra's POV)**

I smiled as I looked in the back seat. Avalon and Jordan were cuddling and looking out the window.

I look out the window and smile.

My home may be called a town, but it was big.

There were lights shining from the houses as we passed through the mountains. The city looked so small.

"Almost there..." Avalon says with a smile as Mitch pulls out of the freeway.

"Lets get some cake from Costco first!" I say and Mitch nods his head as he turns the other way.

We get to the Costco and get out of the car. I skip to the front and stop skipping.

We walk in and look around. It was bigger than I remember.

"Lets find a nice cake..." Avalon says as we walk torwards the frozen section.

A girl approaches me and smiles. Then she turns and looks to Jordan, who was standing next to me.

"Where is Mitch and Avalon?" I whisper to him as the girl stares at Jordan. He looks weirded out, and that makes me laugh.

"Mitch is getting a drink and Avalon went to the restroom..." He says and I nod.

"You can just say bathroom. Or shitroom..." I say and he looks back and laughs.

The girl shrieks and smiles at Jordan. He smiles back at her and she waves. She was about 11...and looked ready to take Jordan and run away.

"Hey..." Jordan says as he rubs his neck.

"Hey Jordan! Can I have an autograph?" She asks him and smiles. Jordan smiles as she gives him a random paper to sign.

"Can I have your Skype? Or number?" She asks and Jordan shakes his head.

"Sorry but If i give it to you, I have to give it to everyone!" Jordan says as I finally decide on cheesecake.

"They dont have to know!" The girl whines and Avalon comes back. She looks at me, then the girl.

"Whats your name?" Avalon asks her and she glares at Avalon.

"Do you know Jordan's Skype?" She asks Avalon and I laugh.

"Umm yes?" Avalon says and the girl gasps.

"No fair! She gets your Skype!" The girl says. She was practically throwing a tantrum.

"Im his girlfriend so yeah, I do!" Avalon says with a smile. The girl walks away and I roll my eyes.

"Someone is mad..." Mitch says as he walks up to us, looking at the girl. I nod my head as we head to the cashier.

We purchase everything and get back in the car. We drive to my house and I open the gate.

"Thats Joe's car..." Avalon says and I look at her and shrug. She sighs as we park and exit the car.

We walk tot he door and I ring it. My mom answers and she looks and smiles.

"Hey! Come on in!" My mom says as she opens the door. We walk in and look around.

My dad and brother were sitting on the couch and talking. I could see Joe sitting with them also. My brothers girlfriend, Allysa, was sitting next to him with her head on his shoulder. Avalon's mom was with her dog, and my dog was running around.

Everyone got up and went up to us and smiled. My brother came with his girlfriend and she gave me a fake smile.

"Hey Sierra! How have you been?" She asks me and I give her a fake smile. I nod my head and she smiles again.

They go back to the couch and sit down. Mitch drags me to the couches and sits down also.

"So we decided for Christmas we wouldnt be together, only New Years. Christmas is a time to be with your family!" Joe says and I sigh. Great. At least I have Mitch.

"We're going on a walk with Toni and Chip!" My mom says as both of our parents walk outside.

I sigh as Jordan and Avalon also sit down. We stare at each other without saying anything.

"So how are you two?" Jordan asks my brother and his girlfriend.

"Me and Dexter are good..." Alyssa says with a smile. She actually smiled to him.

"How are you guys?" She asks with another true smile. They nod and she looks at Mitch. Not me and Mitch. Just Mitch.

"How are you?" She asks and he smiles.

"We're also good!" He says and she smiles again.

"I meant how are you?" She says, emphasising the you. Mitch awkwardly smiles and nods his head. He looks at me confused. I sigh and he looks to my bedroom and blinks.

"Im gonna go to my room..." He says and I get up and follow him. He closes the door and sighs.

"Whats with you guys?" He asks me and I sigh.

"She doesnt like me. I dont like her. End of story!" I say and he shakes his head.

"There has to be a reason." He says and I shake my head.

"At least try to be friends..." He says and I flop on the bed.

"I tried. I cant..." I say and he sighs as he sits next to me.

"Please try. For me?" He asks and I look at him and groan.

"Fine. Only for you!" I say and he smiles.

"Thank you..." He says as he leans in and kisses me.

**Christmas time! Yay! **

**I have the best idea for an ending to this story. Its amazing.**

**Sushi out!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I was feeling extra kind today so here is another chapter!**

**By the way! Answer my Strawpoll! **

** .me/2675314**

**And also, response to bdcf:**

**"this story is amazing but... HOW THE HELL DID U GET 3 CHAPTERS DONE IN ONE DAY."**

**I dont write them in 1 day. I write ahead of time, and post it. Such as right now. Im already writing Book 2, chapter 18, and the first book has 50 chapters :P**

**I love to write! Now on with the story!**

**(Avalon's POV)**

I hear a beep and I groan. I shouldve turned off my phone.

I look at Jordan, who was asleep next to me. He had his phone next to him, and I grabbed it and put it to charge.

I looked at my phone. Texts.

_Mom: Good morning. Im gone to grab food for tonight with Sierra. Get dressed_

I rub my eyes and sit up in bed and touch the floor with my feet.

_Sierra: Merry day before Christmas!_

I laugh as I get out of bed and grab some clothes. I change in the bathroom and go back to my bedroom to see Jordan looking at me, smiling.

"Get up! We need to get ready!" I say and he nods. He gets up and puts on clothes and we walk to the kitchen. I make some cereal and we eat it.

"Where exactly are we going today?" Jordan asks me and I gulp down the milk.

"Sierra's house for Christmas Eve..." I say and he nods his head.

"Better get ready then..." He says as he gets up and walks to the bathroom.

**(Sierra's POV)**

"Nope. Go fish..." I say and Jordan groans as he grabs a card. Me, Mitch, Jordan, Avalon, Dexter, and Alyssa were all playing Go Fish.

"Do you haz a 7?" Mitch asks my brother. He hands Mitch a 7, who fistbumps the air.

"Do you wanna do something else?" I asy Avalon and she nods her head. The game was getting pretty boring.

"Lets record..." Mitch says and I nod my head as Mitch and Jordan rush to their rooms to record.

"You gonna join?" Mitch asks and I shake my head.

"Nah. You and Vikk can play without me..." I say and he shrugs his shoulder as he starts a game with Vikk.

I go out and into the hallway and listen into Dexter's room, which was being used as a recording area for the time.

Avalon walks out to the hallway and smiles.

"He is doing a Modded Survival..." She says and I nod as we walk to the living room. It was occuppied by Alyssa and Dexter, so we decided to go somewhere else.

"Wanna go outside?" I ask her and she shrugs.

"Its freezing out there..." She says and I shrug as I grab my jacket and Avalon's and toss her jacket to her.

"Where do we go though?" She asks me and I shrug as I grab my phone and get in the car.

"Lets explore our memories..." I say and she smiles as we pull out of the driveway.

**(Mitch's POV)**

I finish recording a few videos and I posted a video to my channel. I go out into the hallway and see Jordan on the kitchen chairs, on his phone.

"What you doing?" I ask him as he looks up from his phone.

"Avalon and Sierra are gonna be home in 10 minutes. They were exploring..." He says and I smile. I walk back to my room and flop on the bed.

Might as well take a nap.

**(Jordan's POV)**

The garage opens and I hear it as the car drives in. I get up and walk to the door and open it just in time as Avalon and Sierra walk in.

"Hey Jordan. Wheres Mitch?" Sierra asks and I point to the bedroom. She walks over to it and slowly opens the door.

"Where did you guys go?" I ask Avalon and she smiles as she takes off her shoes.

"We went around the town. To our school and stuff..." She says and I smile.

"I also bought you a present..." She says and I smile.

"I bought you something too!" I say and she smiles.

**(Sierra's POV)**

(Flashback)

_I sat there, listening to the music and singing along. I was driving down the highway, and listening to my music._

_I was having fun, being the 17 year old I was. I am mature enough now to at least understand._

_I made a turn and forgot to flash the signal and a car hit me full on. I blacked out._

(Flashback Ends)

I sat next to Mitch and stroked his hair. He lay so peacefully, snoring a bit.

_I woke up and looked around. My mom brushed my hair and started crying. She braced herself at me and started sobbing._

_What was going on? Why was she like this?_

_She backed away and smiled._

_"You were in a coma for 2 months..." She says and it sinks in. One mistake could've cost me my life._

_I smiled as I felt a tear fall down my cheek._

Mitch groans as he wakes up and looks up at me. He smirks and I smile at him.

"I need to tell you something..." I say and he jolts up, concerned.

"Dont worry. Its nothing bad..." I say and he relaxes a bit.

"I just need to tell you." I start off and sigh.

"Two years ago, when I was 17, I was driving and got into a car crash. I went into a coma for 2 months and I was so close to being put down. The doctors almost gave up with me..." I say and Mitch strokes my face. I must have been crying.

"And I never appreciated how much I would miss my family if I left..." I say as I continue to cry. Mitch pulls me in for a hug.

"Avalon was at the hospital. So were my parents. I never appreaciated what I had until that crash. Now I take in everything I get..." I say and Mitch smiles.

"Thank for you telling me..." He says and I smile. "Now it looks like you need some rest."

I lay down on the bed and sigh as I drift off to sleep.

**That story/flashback is essential to the book and the next 3 books, just saying.**

**Sushi out!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Iz Christmas! In the story I meant...its like almost Halloween irl...**

**So yeah...lets continue...**

**(Avalon's POV)**

"Its Christmas! Ermagerd Avalon wake up!" Sierra says as she pushes me. I rub my eyes and I see Mitch by the stairs, laughing.

"You think this is funny?" Jordan asks and they nod their heads.

I get up and look at my clothes. They were the same clothes from yesterday.

I look at Jordan confused and he gets up too.

"You fell asleep last night so Sierra let us stay here." He says and I nod my head.

"Christmas!" Mitch says as he runs down the stairs, followed by Avalon. Me and Jordan make our way downstairs and see our parents and Sierra's brother sitting on the couch by the tree.

I help Sierra sort out the presents and I reach for one.

"Jordan...from Mitch..." I say as I hand it to Jordan. He opens it and reveals a new gaming headset with a recording mic.

"Thanks Mitch!" He says as he puts the box aside.

"From Jordan to Avalon..." Sierra says and I blush. She hands me a box and Jordan looks at me, smiling.

I open it and look inside.

"Pokemon!" I scream as I see Pokemon X, Y, and Z and a new DS. I hug Jordan and he smiles.

"I knew you would like it." He says and I smile as I turn on the DS.

"Did you know that DS stands for Dual Screen?" Mitch says and I nod my head.

"You've ruined everything..." Alyssa says and we laugh. She looks at Sierra and smiles.

She gets up and whispers something in Sierra's ear and then they walk to the kitchen.

**(Sierra's POV)**

We walked to the kitchen and she sighed.

"I just want to say, thank you for being so nice to Dexter your whole life. We didnt really get off at a good start, but lets start over..." She says and I nod my head with a smile.

She hugs me and I hug back. We walk back to the living room and I wink at Mitch and he smiles.

"From Mitch to Sierra..." Avalon says as she hands me the present. I look at Mitch and he smiles.

I sit down next to him and he looks at me, waiting for me to open it.

I open the box and see a Minecraft avatar of my Minecraft skin.

Blue hair. Blue eyes. Black sushi beanie. White shirt. Blue pants. Orange suspenders. Blue shoes.

"Its exact..." I say as I smile at Mitch. I hug him and he smiles.

"Now from Sierra to Dexter..." Alyssa says as she hands Dexter his gift. I smile as I wait for him to open it.

"All the seasons of Man vs Wild?" He says with a smile as he hugs me. He loves that show.

Dexter hands Alyssa her gift and she smiles as she opens the box to reveal a beautiful bracelet.

"This Christmas wasnt so bad after all..." Mitch says and I smile.

**(Jordan's POV)**

We put the presents away and decided to hang out. Dexter and Alyssa were leaving tonight after dinner, so it would be us 4, and our parents.

"New Years is coming up!" Avalon says with a smile. I smile at her as I take her hand.

"So what are we gonna do until dinner?" Mitch asks and I shrug.

"Just hang out. Watch a movie?" I say and Sierra gasps.

"Lets watch a movie! I know which one..." Sierra says as she runs to the living room and turns on the TV.

She scrolls through Netflix until she stops at a movie called The Family.

"Its about a Mafia family on the run and its hilarious..." Sierra says with a smile and we start watching.

We watch the movie, and it was actually pretty good.

"You guys wanna play the Wii?" Mitch asks as the movie credits roll in.

"Sure. But we only have 2 remotes..." Sierra says as they pick up the remotes.

"Boys verses girls?" Avalon asks and I nod my head.

We pick Wii Sports and Avalon pick tennis. It was her verses Mitch.

They hit the ball to each other and were playing really intense. Me and Mitch cheer them on, and Alyssa and Dexter walk in and watch.

"Come join the guys team!" I say and Dexter walks over to me. Alyssa walks over to Sierra and they watch.

In the end, the girls win because Avalon was demolishing everyone.

All I could say was...we had an awesome day.

**Thats Christmas for ya'll. Hope you liked it!**

**Sushi out!**


	32. Chapter 32

**PBJNachos...thanks :D **

**(Avalon's POV)**

I stood there, staring at the TV as they counted down. Jordan wasnt with me, standing right next to me. He was on the other side of the living room, standing alone.

I felt a tear fall down my cheek as Mitch and Sierra laughed and kissed.

5...4...3...2...1...

I stared at Jordan and he stared at me.

"Happy New Years!" Everyone screams as the room errupts into cheers and noises. Everyone starts cheering and Sierra and Mitch kiss.

I walk to my room and shut the door. I fall against the wall as the tears begin to descend.

(THE DAY BEFORE)

"We need some groceries. Im going out. You coming?" Jordan asks and I smile as I walk to the car with him.

He holds my hand as we drive to the store and he parks. We walk inside and the cold breeze sweeps over me.

"What are we getting?" I ask him as I look over his shoulder to his phone.

"Milk, sushi, sparkling cider and champagne." Jordan says and I look confused.

"Thats an odd list..." I say and he laughs.

"Mitch wants milk for cereal. Sierra just wants sushi for lunch. And we need the champagne and some sparkling cider for tomorrow." He explains and I nod my head.

We walk through the store and cant seem to find the sushi.

"Its in the frozen section. Isnt it?" I ask and Jordan nods his head. I walk to the frozen section as Jordan walks the other way.

I look and spot some sushi. A sushi bowl.

"Ahh." I say as I pick it up. Sierra would love this.

I drop it in the basket and walk back to where Jordan was.

I look down at the sushi box and smile.

"Jordan I found something Sierra would love..." I say as I look up. I drop the basket and feel tears welding up in my eyes.

I see a girl, up against Jordan, kissing. I walk up to him and sigh. I already feel my eyes burning.

He pushes the girl off him and she falls to the ground.

"It wasnt me! She pushed me against the wall, please Avalon I didnt do it..." Jordan says and I just sigh. I wipe my tears and walk to the cashier.

"Avalon please dont ignore me. Im telling you what happened..." He says and I pay the money as we walk to the car.

"Just take me home..." I say as I wipe my tears. They kept falling and I kept wiping them.

He sighs and tears weld up his eyes as he gets in the car. We drive home without saying a word.

I handed Sierra her sushi and she gasped.

"Thank you!" She says as she hugs me.

"I need to go to the bathroom..." I say as I walk to the bathroom.

**(Jordan's POV)**

I stand there as everyone around us cheers. I feel my eyes weld up with tears.

I cant hold Avalon and kiss her right now. I cant tell her how much I miss her.

I gulp down my champagne and sigh as I walk to my room. I flop on my bed, and feel my eyes sting.

The door opens and then closes again as I hear footsteps.

"Go away..." I say as a tear falls down my cheek. I look up and see Avalon.

I sit up straight as she comes up next to me and I ser her red eyes.

She starts crying as I grab her and pull her onto the bed. I hug her as she cries into my shirt and I kiss her.

"I should've believe you...but I didnt..." She says and I hug her as she looks at me.

"We can have our own midnight..." I say as I get up and leave her.

I run to the kitchen and grab two glasses of champagne and two noise blowers. I get two party hats and run back to our room. I lead her outside into the backyard.

We sit under a tree and she laughs.

"You're seriously going to do this?" She asks me and I nod. I get my phone out and reset the time.

"New Years in 1 minute!" I say and she laughs. She puts on her hat and I put on mine.

The phone rings and I pull her in for a kiss as she laughs. I pull away and blow the noise makers and drink our champagne. She laughs the whole time and I smile.

"I missed you..." I say and she smiles.

"I missed you too..."

**Nice little New Years chapter! Hope you liked it!**

**Sushi out!**


	33. Chapter 33

**(Mitch's POV)**

"Welcome back class. Hope you had a good vacation, now its time to get back to work!" The professer says in an angry tone. We got a new prosesser, since the last one retired.

Tyler fixes his beanie and the professer groans.

"Mr Tyler would you please stop thinking you own the place?" The professer says and Tyler looks dumbfounded.

"Well!?" The professer says and everyone looks at us. Tyler takes off his beanie and shoves it in his bag.

"Dont give me that attitude!" The professer says and Tyler just stares. The professer looks back at the board, and everyone stays silent.

"Well? What are you looking at?" He says and everyone turns back to their laptops.

"I fucking hate this teacher..." Tyler says and I sigh as I turn on my laptop.

**(Avalon's POV)**

I opened my door and see Sierra on the desk, typing something. She groans as I come in.

"Why does school have to be so hard?" She asks me and I shrug my head.

"Kill me..." Sierra says as she hits her head on the desk. I walk over to my bed and flop down onto it.

"Cant. I would go to jail. You can kill me though..." I say and Sierra just chuckles.

"Wanna get something to eat?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"I got chips and I need to finish this essay by tomorrow..." She says and I shrug as I grab my phone and walk outside.

I text Ty, who was available right now. He was going to meet me at the cafe.

I met up with him and we walked in and grabbed some food.

"I hate school..." I say and Ty nods.

"Think about Tyler. First day back and a new teacher hates his guts..." Ty says and I shrug.

"Maybe he deserves it?" I say and Ty shakes his head.

"He wouldnt be a dick unless someone was one to him..." Ty says and I shrug. I was in a shrugging mood.

We finished our food and I said goodbye to Ty as he walked to his next class. I walk back to the dorms and walk into our room.

"Still working on the essay?" I ask her and she nods.

"I still have 5 pages left..." She says and I smile. I look at the time.

"You have volleyball in 20 minutes..." I say and Sierra curses under her breath.

"Just finish it later!" I say as she starts to type fast.

"Nuu!" She says as she finishes a paragraph. She was a really fast typer.

She finishes another paragraph and gets up and runs to the bathroom. I get on the computer and open up League of Legends.

"You needed the computer for that?" She says as she puts her knee pads in her bag.

"Yes..." I say and she sighs as she puts her hair in a ponytail.

"You couldnt have played Pokemon?" She asks me and I shake my head.

"DS is charging..." I say as I join a game. She sighs as she runs out of the room and slams the door.

**(Sierra's POV)**

I run to the gym and throw my bag down and put on my knee pads. The coach is giving a pep talk, and everyone goes to their courts.

I blend in as I walk to my court and Megan smiles at me.

"Good job..." She whispers and I hear a whistle blow.

"Sierra! Get over here!" He screams and I sigh as I walk to the coach.

"Sorry I was late coach, I didnt mean to. I have an essay due tomorrow and I havent finished it yet and everything is so stressful and-" I say and the coach stops me.

"Dont worry. You're excused. Just saying that I switched you to setter..." He says and I sigh.

"Thank you." I say with a smile. I pant a bit and walk back to my court.

"What did he say?" Megan asks me and I smile.

"I finally get to be a setter!" I say. I've been waiting for this moment.

**(Megan's POV)**

Setter? What does she mean by setter?

She goes to her position and I just stare at her. She took my spot.

Its been my dream to be a setter and she just can just waltz on in the middle of the season and take my spot?

"This is bullshit..." I say to the girl next to me and she shrugs her shoulders.

**Herro. How are you? Just asking... :l**

**Sushi out!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Sorry for the late chapter, but happy Friday!**

**To make up for it, I will have a Merome/Mashley Fanfiction posted later, so enjoy!**

**(Sierra's POV)**

"Its Sunday! Sunday! Gotta get down on Sunday!" Mat sings and Preston joins him.

"Will you please shut up with that song?" Lachlan asks and they shake their head as they continue to sing.

We were going to the park, because why not. Everyone loves the park.

We layed down our blankets and Mat and Preston finally stop singing. I lay down next to Ashley as we watch the guys play soccer.

"Im not really a soccer person..." Ashley says as we watch Jason fall on his face. I laugh and Jason just glares at us as he gets up.

Avalon walks over to us and sits down next to Ashley.

"You know their is a playground here?" Avalon says as she points in a direction and I smile.

"Playground!" I scream as I jolt up and run torwards where Avalon pointed.

"Playground?!" Preston screams as he chases after me.

I get on the swings as Mat pushes me. Our group was seperated into two categories.

The idiots...which consisted of me, Mitch, Mat, Preston, and Tyler. The normal people were Ashley, Tiffany, Avalon, Jordan, Radha, Lachlan, Jason, and Ty.

The normal people watched us as we played on the playground.

Mat went down the slide face first and so did Tyler and in the end, someone got kicked in the balls.

I went on the swings as Mitch pushed me. I smiled. I would never get old of the swings.

"Food!" Radha screams and we all ran torwards her. Mat tripped Tyler on purpose, and he fell on his face and face planted.

We laughed at him as he came up and Mat smiled at him.

"Im going to get you Nooch!" Tyler says and Mat just stands there frozen.

They finally sit down and we eat In and Out. I love Burgers, but not as much as sushi.

Tiffany hands me a soda and I taste it. Dr Pepper.

I smile as I drink it and leave half for after the burger. I put down the drink and continue to eat my burger.

I hear laughter and giggles and I just stare at everyone.

"Preston you done goofed!" Ashley says and I just look back at Preston, who was drinking my soda.

"No!" I scream as I reach for him. He finishes the drink and crumpes it up and throws it at Lachlan.

"Yeah! Yeah! Uh!" He screams as he shows off his "muscles."

I glare at him and he just smiles. I shake my head as he sits down.

"Im sorry here..." Preston says as he hands me his fries.

"You just want me to be fat?" I ask him and he nods his head.

"Its my goal..." He says and I shake my head.

"Man whore!" I say and he looks at me offended.

"You just got owned..." Jordan says and I smile as I eat my fries.

**(Avalon's POV)**

We went back to the dorms and I dressed into my PJs. Sierra lay in her bed, checking her phone.

"Im on Tweeter..." She says and I look at her.

"You mean Twitter?" I ask her and she nods her head.

"I say Tweeter." She says as she switches to Instagram.

"White girl..." I say and Sierra just looks at me.

"I have friends...and this is how I keep up with their adventures. And you have it too!" She says and I sigh. I do.

"What sort of adventures?" I ask her as I look at her phone.

"Vikk is having a GTA competition...and Quentin and Adam and hanging out right now..." She says as she shows me the pictures.

"Whatever..." I say as I get in my bed.

"We're such weirdos..." She says as I laugh. We were.

We played video games and used to stalk YouTubers who were now our boyfriends.

"We iz weirdos." Sierra says and I laugh as I turn off the lights.

**I enjoy writing these types of chapters where they goof off and have fun :)**

**Sushi out!**


	35. Chapter 35

**(Avalon's POV)**

I closed my DS and sighed. I had been playing Pokemon for 3 hours now and it just died.

I was alone for the rest of the day. It was 5, and I had no classes left. Thank god.

I finished all my homework and read a book. I was bored.

I jolted up and ran to the computer. I turned it on and got on YouTube. I clicked on CaptainSparklez and sighed.

I played a Hunger Games with Jordan yesterday, and he posted it to YouTube. My first video with him.

I was scared as I opened up the comments. I read through them.

_Omg u should play more often_

_So cute_

_Omg i wanna meet u 2!_

_U can have him. u look cute together :)_

There were barely any mean comments. 90% loved me. This wasnt what I expected.

I decided to get on Minecraft and play on Mineplex. I got on and the chat started talking.

_Omg Avalon i 3 u_

_Can we play a game Avalon?_

_skype me plz_

_javalon_

_i love u_

I smiled as I ran around the lobby collecting pigs and animals. People chased me and I ran away from them.

Sierra comes into the dorms and looks at me.

"What are you doing?" She asks me as I throw a pig onto a tree.

"Playing on Mineplex. The fans love me. Play a game with Mitch, and you'll see..." I say and Sierra shrugs.

"Sometime later. Like way later, I will..." Sierra says as she flops on her bed. I play a game of Castle Siege and log off the server.

"You need the computer?" I ask her and she shakes her head. I smile as I turn back to the computer and open up one of my favorite games, League of Legends.

"Dammit Avalon. Its always either Pokemon, Minecraft, or League." Sierra says and I just look at her.

"I thought you didnt need the computer." I say. She laughs as she lies back down.

Thats practically how our friendship works.

**Short chapter. Its around the end or January in the story...**

**Sushi out!**


	36. Chapter 36

**(Sierra's POV)**

"Hey. Me and Evelyn are meeting up at the movies later with Mitch and Mark. Double date. Wanna join us with Jordan?" I ask Avalon. She was playing League. Of course.

"Sure. I'll ask Jordan..." She says as she continues to play. I nod my head as I gab my phone and go out.

I walk to our car. We still havent bought a new car. But I can use any of the group's cars. Which only is supplied of Tiffany, Mat, Jordan, Avalon, and Ty's car.

I drive down the road. Where did I want to go again? Oh yeah.

I drove to the nearest Rite Aid and got out of the car. I walked to the store and felt the air conditioning breeze hit me. It was rather cold, and I would expect them to make it at least a bit warmer since it is still winter.

I go down the aisles and look around. I hum as I grab all the items.

Our group is organized. We make a list, and whenever someone is bored or driving by a store, they grab the items.

I grabbed some chips for Tyler, manicure remover for Ashley, gum, cough drop for Lachlan, since he has been feeling sick, and a USB drive for Jordan, since his was running out of space for videos.

I checked them all out and walked back to my car and started it up. I jammed to the radio as I went back to the dorms. I parked the car and grabbed the bags and went upstairs.

I opened the door and hear Avalon singing in the shower. I laugh and put down the bag. It was only 8:34. AM. I woke up early...

I knocked on the door and Avalon stopped singing. I start banging the door even more.

"Sierra calm yourself!" Avalon says as her phone goes off. I run to her bed and grab her phone. It was Jordan calling.

I cleared my throat and did the best impression of Avalon I could do.

"Jordan?" I say in the best kind of Avalon's voice I could do. The phone makes it easier to fool him, since reception is bad.

"Hey babe..." He says and I silently laugh to myself.

"Hey Jordy." I say and I put the phone away from my face as I laugh a little.

"Jordy? Okay then..." He says an I laugh a bit.

"I love you Jordy! With all my heart!" I kiss the phone and I start laughing into my pillow.

"I love you too babe. When are we gonna do the do?" Jordan asks and I laugh even more into the pillow.

"Soon. Go to my dorm, Sierra isnt here..." I say in a seductive tone. I laugh again and he stays silent.

"Be right there." He says as he hangs up and I start laughing. I open the door to our dorm and I quickly crawl under my bed. Avalon comes out of the shower and flops onto her bed. She doesnt even notice that the door is open.

"Hey babe..." I hear Jordan say and the door closes. Is this really happening?

"Hey..." Avalon pauses for a second then continues to talk. "You ready?"

Oh my god no.

I hear Jordan jump onto the bed and I scream.

"NONONONONONONO!" I scream as I grab my pillow and close my eyes. I hear Jordan and Avalon laugh and I crawl out from under the bed.

"We pranked you. Jordan mouthed that you pranked him and I went along with it. Your face was priceless!" Avalon says as she and Jordan laugh. They finally stop laughing and Jordan just sighs.

"Well I got to go!" Jordan says as he gets up and kisses Avalon and he walks to the door.

"What about me?" I ask him and he smiles as he flips me off. He closes the door and Avalon goes into a fit of giggles as she laughs at me.

"Shut up..." I say as I walk to the bathroom and shut the door.

**Short chapter. Triple date next chapter because why nah?**

**Sushi out!**


	37. Chapter 37

**(Sierra's POV)**

I put on some random clothes, along with Avalon and we grab our phones and head downstairs.

We meet up with Mitch and Jordan and we get in Jordan's car.

We drive to the movies and I text Evelyn.

_S: Where r u? We r already here :P_

_E: We r coming. _

_S: Yay! Im excited to meet him. ive never met him before..._

_E: U will like him trust me dood_

Me and Evelyn both watched Mitch, but I was more into him. It payed off.

I get in line with Mitch as we order tickets. Wait. What movie were we watching?

"Can I get 6 tickets for Not Cool?" Mitch asks and I smile. Ive been wanting to watch the movie for a long time now. It was directed and played by Shane Dawson, a fellow YouTuber.

We get the tickets just in time as Evelyn walks over to us with a smile. A figure stands behind her and he smiles.

Oh my god.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend, Mark. Mark this is Sierra and Avalon, and their boyfriends Mitch and Jordan..." Evelyn says and Jordan and Mark just stare at each other and laugh.

"Ayyy!" They say as they hug and I smile.

"This is amazing..." I say and Avalon nods. It was the Markipliar.

"Long time no see Jordan!" Mark says and Evelyn laughs.

"You told me you had a girl, but you never told me the name!" Jordan says and Evelyn blushes. Jordan looks at Mitch and smiles.

"This is Mitch or The Bajan Canadian..." Jordan says and Mark smiles.

"I know you, you do Minecraft. You've done a couple videos with Jordan." Mark says and Mitch nods with a smile.

"This is going to go well..." Evelyn says to me and Avalon as we make our way into the theater.

By the end of the movie, the boys were talking about doing YouTube, and me, Evelyn and Avalon were talking about fangirling on YouTube.

We made an interesting group.

**(Avalon's POV)**

We got back to the dorms and Mitch and Jordan escorted us to our dorms. Why were they doing this?

Sierra just smiled and went with it as they said bye.

"What was that about?" I ask Sierra as she gets ready for the shower.

"Its Valentines day tomorrow! Duh!" She says.

"Ohhhh...that makes sense..." I say and she nods as she closes the bathroom door.

I sit in bed while Sierra finishes her shower. What will Jordan do for Valentines day?

"Go!" Sierra says as she comes out of the bathroom and goes to her bed.

Hopefully, it will be something nice.

**Herpskaderp its Markipliar!**

**Sushi out!**


	38. Chapter 38

**I just realized that this is the longest book I have written so far 0-0**

**(Sierra's POV)**

I walked out of class and sighed. Why did there have to be classes during Valentines day? Luckily there was no homework, because the teachers were really nice.

Tiffany left me alone. She had 2 hours until her next class, and she was going to the movies with Red for Valentines day.

I walked alone, back to the dorms and walked into my dorm. I saw a note on my desk and I read it.

_Dear Sierra and Avalon,_

_We have reserved a restaurant for you as a double date, since you girls seemed to like it. Be ready at 7 with a nice dress (but not too fancy) since we will go to a restaurant. Be ready!_

_Signed Jordan and Mitch_

The note was kinda cute, how they wrote it together for both me and Avalon. I left it on the desk as I looked at the time. 4:24. I still had one more class left.

I grabbed my bag and phone and stuffed my laptop into my bag. I had Computer Animation next. It was a pretty fun class.

Just one more class.

**(Avalon's POV)**

I got back and closed the door and dropped my bag next to the desk. I spotted a note and picked it up.

I read through it and it was kinda funny. I looked at the time. 6:39. Sierra should be here soon.

I started getting dressed and Sierra comes in as I finish putting on my red dress. Sierra goes to the closet and grabs her blue dress and puts it on.

I grab some flats and put them on. Sierra puts on black Converse and I laugh.

I grab my phone and look at the time. 6:58.

The door sounds and I open the door. Mitch and Jordan stand there in dress jeans and shirts. I spot Mitch wearing black Converse, and he smiles at Sierra as they look at their shoes.

We arrive at the restaurant and go in. It was an Italian restaurant, since they were always the fanciest.

I order some pasta, and so does Mitch. Jordan orders ravioli and Sierra orders spaghetti and meatballs.

They finally arrive, along with glasses of champagne. I've never had champagne before.

I stared at the bottle and Jordan cleared his throat.

"Is something wrong?" Jordan asks and I shake my head.

"You've drank this before? I never have..." I say and Jordan laughs.

"We havent, it just seems appropriate for the occasion." Mitch says as he holds up his cup to cheers.

"To friendship!" Mitch says as we clink glasses. I drink it and I tasted actually pretty good.

We talk and eat and finish our food. The dessert comes, and its ice cream in glass cups. They were all chocolate.

A waiter comes and Mitch smiles at him and he runs away. The waiter comes back with two big bouquets. One of red roses, and another of white roses. Mitch hands the one with white roses to Sierra and Jordan hands me the red roses.

"Its Snow!" Sierra says and Mitch laughs.

"I knew you would say that...now look at the card!" Mitch says and me and Sierra look at the card in the roses. I open it and gasp.

**(Sierra's POV)**

"Tickets to Minecon?!" I almost scream and Jordan and Mitch laugh as they look at the excitement in me and Avalon's face. We hug the boys and go for a group hug. I smile as I kiss Mitch.

"Its next month. It will be in Santa Clarita...by Six Flags..." Mitch says and I smile. I have always wanted to go to Minecon.

"We get VIP and all the fellow YouTubers can go, and we are excused from classes for the Monday after so we can go to Six Flags if you guys want?" Jordan says and I sit there and smile like an idiot.

"We dont care. We're just happy to have tickets!" Avalon says and I smile even more.

Next month. In March, I will go to Minecon with CaptainSparklez and BajanCanadian and my best friend as a VIP.

What could be better?

**Ermagerd Minecon! I wanna go to Minecon :(**

**So I dont know when actual Minecon is, but Im making it in March. March is also Mitch and Jerome's birthday :P**

**Sushi out!**


	39. Chapter 39

**(Sierra's POV)**

I stood up and packed up my bag. Everyone glared at me, but I just smiled. The professer gave us an assignment to make an animation of our classroom. I finished and already sent it to his email, with 25 minutes to spare of the class.

I walked outside and smiled. The spring air was starting to come in.

Mitch's birthday was in 2 days. It was the first of March. Jerome's birthday was 6 days after that. I got Jerome a $100 Steam card. I got Mitch a MacBook, since his laptop was really slow.

I walked back to the dorms and got on my computer. I played a bit of Minecraft before Avalon came in.

"Hey." She says as she closes the door behind her. I waved as I continued to play my game of Survival Games. She sat on her bed and got on her laptop.

"Thats cute..." Avalon says.

"What is?" I ask her and she gets up and shows me a fanart of her and Jordan. It was pretty cute.

"People are all for it! #Javalon!" I say and Avalon laughs as she sits back down.

**(Jerome's POV) WAAAAT?! :D**

I smiled as I sat there, waiting. This was really happening. Thank you Nooch!

I was kinda sad that Louise couldnt make it, but she has college, so its understandable. I asked all my professers for their email and they would send me the homework and assignments every day. Thank god...I do not wanna fail.

"Flight 382 to Los Angeles now boarding! Flight 382 to Los Angeles now boarding!" The intercom says and I stand up as I walk to the line. The people in it stare at me in confusion.

They all had suits and fancy stuff on, and here I was with a sweatshirt and jeans, looking like a stinky bacca.

One looked at me and laughed.

"How did you get here?" He asks me as he fixes his tie. Wow...dick.

"Dont mess with the bacca..." I hear a voice say from behind me. I turn around and see a boy around my age smiling at me.

"Bacca? Like Star Wars?" The guy with the suit asks me. I nod my head.

"Like the YouTuber who makes millions a year..." The guy my age says. The guy with the tie grunts as he looks back at the line.

The guy who backed me up walked up to me and shook my hand.

"Hey. Im Dakota. I watch your videos...huge fan..." Dakota says and I smile. **(Not Kermit Dakota...sadly D: )**

"You flying first class?" Dakota asks me and I nod my head. "Me too."

I smile. I wasnt going to be the only one not in a suit. He seemed like a cool guy.

"Why you going to Los Angeles? Merome?" He asks me and I laugh.

"Yeah. Celebrating my birthday with the Benja!" I say and he smiles.

"Well happy birthday!" He says and I smile. This flight wont be so boring after all.

**Teh Bacca is going to LA? Wipee! :D**

**Sushi out!**


	40. Chapter 40

**(Sierra's POV)**

I had no classes left for the day, and I was happy. Even though it was 8 PM, I was hyper and energetic. Avalon was sitting on her computer and creating a design of our room for homework.

"Wait did the sword move?" Avalon asks me and I shake my head as I look at the sword above the doorway.

"Dammit I messed up..." She says as she fixes the mistake. I smile and sigh.

"Im going to grab some food. Want anything?" I ask her.

"Just bring me a Sprite. Tank you." She says as I grab my bag and walk out.

**(Jerome's POV)**

I look around the campus. I must be in the wrong place. Why does UCLA have to be so big?

A girl around my age came up to me and smiled.

"Lost?" She asks me and I nod my head. She laughs as she reaches for her bag.

"I have a map from the first day here...it comes handy..." She says and I smile as I unfold the map she gave me. It shows the whole campus.

"What are you looking for?" She asks me as I look around the map.

"Dorm on West Corner..." I say and she smiles.

"Thats on the way to my class. I can lead you." She says and I smile as she puts the map back in her bag. We start walking torwards the dorms.

"So why are you here?" She asks me.

"Im visiting my best friend. I dont go here..." I say and she nods.

"Where do you go?" She asks me.

"University of New Jersey..." I say and she whistles.

"Thats far. Must be some best friend..." She says.

"We arent gay. Im straight..." I say. "Before you get any ideas..."

She laughs as I see a soccer field. We continue to walk past it.

"So you're available?" She asks me as she comes close to me.

"No Im taken by a lovely lady..." I answer and she looks hurt.

"Im sorry. Did you-"

"Its okay..." She says. I start to feel really bad.

"Jerome?" I hear and I look behind me. I see a familiar girl standing there, holding two cans of Sprite.

Sierra!" I say as I run to her. I hug her and she smiles.

"What are you doing here?" She asks me as the girl comes up next to me.

"For the Benja..." I say and I look at the girl. "Oh. Well thank you..."

"Its Anne..." She says and I smile.

"Im Jerome...thanks Anne!" I say and she waves goodbye as we walk the other way.

**(Mitch's POV)**

I publish a new video. A solo hunger games.

"MITCH!" I hear a faint scream. I hear loud running footsteps and the door swings open.

The Bacca himself stands there with a smile.

"Ahh!" I scream as I run to him and pick him up and hug him. Sierra stands at the doorway, laughing.

"How long you gonna be here?" I ask Jerome as I sit on my desk chair.

"About 1 and a half weeks. Then its 1 week, and we're off to Minecon!" He says. I forgot about Minecon for a second.

"Lets go with the others and get something to eat..." I say and they nod.

"Where do I put my bag?" Jerome asks as he look at the suitcase in Sierra's hand.

"Tyler and Mat have a little couch. You can stay in their room." Sierra says as we close the door and walk down the hall.

**(Sierra's POV)**

"My Bacca!" Preston screams as he squeezes Jerome with a hug. We all greet Jerome and he puts his bag in Mat and Tyler's room.

"Uhh we have the stink bacca!" Mat says and Jerome pretends to look hurt.

"Im not stinky!" Jerome says as he fake cries.

"Baby! Baby! Baby! Oooh!" Tyler sings and Lachlan slaps him.

"Thats not real music!" Jason says and we finally move on forward to the cafeteria.

We all grab food and meet up at a table by the window. Radha sits down next to Mat and Jerome smirks.

"Mat got himself a girl..." Jerome says and he slurps. Radha just stares at him.

"Dont scare the girl away!" Tyler says and Jerome laughs. Our group just added a crazy one. We need more normal people to reel us in.

We finish eating and decide to walk around the campus. We gave Jerome a tour, so that he wouldnt get lost if he went walking alone.

"You can just use the power of the Dodo!" Mitch says and Jerome starts laughing.

"I remember him! Oh god! That was so long ago!" Jerome says. **(Anyone remember the Dodo? Leading Mitch with his 'Dodo sense' to victims in the forest? Love that episode XD )**

We finally go back to the dorms and say goodbye to Jerome. He went with Mat and Tyler into their dorm, probably to get settled.

"Now I need to finish our room. I still have the bathroom left!" Avalon says as she opens up the program. Avalon yawns and I sigh.

"Get up." I say and she looks at me confused.

"You need sleep more than me. I can stay up all night and be perfect the next day. Plus you have class at 7 tomorrow, and my class isnt until 10." I say and Avalon smiles.

"This is why we are friends..." She says as she walks to the bathroom, and I start designing the toilet.

**Next chapter is the Benja's birthday! Then its the Bacca! MeromeForDayz!**

**Sushi out!**


	41. Chapter 41

**(Mitch's POV)**

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Mitch! Happy birthday to you!" Jordan sings and I get up.

"I forgot it was my birthday..." I say as I walk to the bathroom.

"Yeah right..." Jordan says as he rolls his eyes.

"No seriously. I did..." I say as I get changed in the bathroom.

"I got class now, but we are meeting up in Mat's room after classes to celebrate. Jerome is planning it, so beware!" Jordan says and I smile as Jordan leaves the room.

I still had time before my next class so I went to the computer and opened Fraps. I turned on my Webcam and started it.

"Hey whats going on doods? Its Mitch, or BajanCanadian here with a little talk to you guys." I say as I slurp.

"It is my birthday today, yes. Please contain yourself!" I say with a laugh.

"So my spreadshirt store has some new rich man swag and PoshLifeClothing has some new stuff so go check that out! Also the Bacca is here! In UCLA, he decided to fly here and celebrate with us, so there yah go!"

"I'll be doing a livestream tomorrow by the way, so go check that out. I will post a video prior to the stream, and I will be joined by some lovely people..." I say and I slurp as I end the video.

I look at the time and sigh. 9:48. I had to start getting ready for class.

I groaned as I got up and walked to my closet.

**(Jerome's POV)**

I started working on the room. The group came in every now and then on their breaks and helped out.

"Jerome! Hold up!" Mat says as he walks into the room. I look at him and he sighs.

"Why are you making the room blue and black checkered?" Mat asks me. Well shit.

"Im colorblind...sorry..." I say and Mat laughs.

"Its okay. Mitch will have a laugh." Mat says as he leaves his laptop by his bed and goes back out.

I continue to decorate the room with black and apparently, blue. I put the cups out and check the fridge. It had a ton of soda cans, some chips, a cake, and we would order pizza before it starts.

I look at the time. 4:38. I still had about 20 minutes until everyone would start coming in.

I got on the computer and opened Fraps. I signed in to my Minecraft account and logged onto my YouTube.

I looked at my skype. Who is on?

I called Vikk, and he didnt answer. Busy.

He calls a second later, and I answer.

"Hey bacca. Wanna play some Survival Games?" Vikk asks me and I nod my head.

We go on his server and start the recording.

"Hey guys its me Vikkstar123, with Jerome, and we're playing some Survival Games!" Vikk starts off.

"Great hooglyboogely!" I scream and Vikk laughs as we start.

"Thank you guys for watching me fail! Hope you enjoyed Vikk winning, and I'll see you all later!" I say as I finish off. Vikk beat me, iron sword verses stone axe.

"So hows teh Bagdan?" He asks me. The door opens and I see Lachlan, Preston and Ashley walk in. They see Vikk and come to the computer.

"Vikky!" Lachlan says and they wave. Tiffany comes in and smiles.

"Hey guys im gonna go. I have a GTA video to do with the Sidemen, and you guys have a party to plan!" Vikk says and I smile. We say goodbye and log off.

Everyone comes in, but Tyler and Jason. They are walking back to the dorms with Mitch.

"That teacher is a dick..." I hear Jason say and we all hide behind something. The door opens and we stand up.

"Surprise!" We all scream and Mitch just stands there and smiles.

"Sorry, Jerome had blue and red mixed up!" Sierra says and I playfully punch her.

"Its all gucci!" Mitch says as w all sit around and talk. We sit on the floor and play truth or dare.

"Thank god Melanie isnt here!" Avalon says and we smile.

We play truth or dare and have a lot of fun. I also learned that Mat used to have a huge crush on Ashley, but that faded away once they didnt see each other a lot.

"I now have my beautiful, Radha!" Mat says as he kisses Radha. She blushes as I feel my stomach growl.

"Can we get some food?" I ask and Mitch nods.

"Prizza?" Mitch asks and Jason grins.

"PRIZZA!" Jason screams as he takes out his phone. He calls a Pizza Hut and orders 3 large pizzas, since we're fat, and love pizza.

The pizza comes and we finish 2 boxes in 5 minutes. I call that us being fatasses.

We finish the last box and all the soda and it was already 8:43.

"Lets watch a movie then haz cake?" Ty asks and we nod. We let Mitch decide, and of course, he picks Hunger Games.

During the scene with Peeta and Katniss in the cave kissing, I spot Sierra and Mitch kissing and I smile.

"Do you know their ship name is Peniss?" Preston asks and we burst out laughing. Tyler shakes his head.

"I always thought it was Keeta..." He says as he continues to laugh.

We finish the movie and Tiffany grabs the cake and gives it to Mitch. We sing happy birthday, with the exceptional horrible singing coming from Tyler and Mat.

Mitch laughs as he blows out his candles and makes a wish.

**(Mitch's POV)**

Mat and Tyler's singing was ruining my hearing, but I just laughed.

I thought for a second, then finally blew out the candle.

"What did you wish for?" Jerome asks me and I shake my head.

"He cant tell you or it wont come true!" Ashley says and I chuckle.

_I wished for something special._

_To stay with these awesome friends for the next 2 years, and with Sierra._

I smiled as Avalon cut the cake and gave a piece to me.

**Nice chapter! Now we have Jerome's birthday :3**

**Sushi out!**


	42. Chapter 42

**I have 5 minutes before my friends are here to pick me up for school so here!**

**Happy Friday!**

**(Sierra's POV)**

Before I knew it, it was already Jerome's birthday. We decided to stay at the dorms again, and do the same thing we did with Mitch.

We hosted it at Mitch and Jordan's room, which was fairly clean. We made it kinda jungle theme, since he is the bacca.

He was leaving tomorrow, so I was kinda sad. But we would see him in a week at Minecon, so that cheered me up a bit.

It was stupid however that he had to fly to New Jersey, then back in 5 days. Mitch also found it quite stupid.

But he had school, and school was school. Louise was also going to Minecon, since she would miss Jerome. I would get to meet the rest of Mitch's friends, and all their girlfriends.

I followed Alesa and Jocelyn and Sara on Instagram, but at Minecon, I would finally get to meet them. Me and Avalon were both excited, but Ashley and Tiffany already met them and talk everyday, so they were not as excited as us.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear biggums! Happy birthday to you!" Mitch and Mat sang. He smiled as he blew the candles.

We had class tomorrow, so we didnt do the movie part. Jerome was okay with it, since he doesnt really like movies.

I left with Avalon and we went back to our dorm and took and shower and flopped in bed.

"The day went by fast..." Avalon says as she turns off the light. We still had the light of my phone, which was checking Twitter.

Twitter was erupting with people excited for Minecon.

_Omg i get to meet my inspirations! AshleyMariee SkyDoesMinecraft JeromeVSgaming Bodil40_

_I get to meet my fav ships! JordanMaron Bajan_Canadian AmazingAvalon SushiSierra_

**(Not our real Twitter :P )**

_Omg i cant go T-T_

I felt bad for the people who couldnt go. I remember when I was like them, really sad and mad at the same time.

I turned off my phone and closed my eyes. Im going to Minecon.

Soon.

**(Mitch's POV)**

I got out of class and ran back to the dorms. Jerome was in the front, along with Sierra. Mat was loading the car and Sierra smiled.

Me, Mat, and Sierra were going to drop Jerome off, since we had break next. It was only a 20 minute drive, and our next class was in an hour and a half.

We got in the car, Mat as the driver and drove off.

I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up, we were already in the airport. I woke up and we walked out of the car.

Mitch took out Jerome's bag and they did a group hug.

"ASF! ASF! ASF!" Mat chants and they join along and I laugh. Jerome comes up to me and hugs me.

"Please watch out for him so that he doesnt do anything stupid?" Jerome asks me and I nod as I laugh. He smiles and we fist bump.

He takes his bags and we wave goodbye as he walks off.

"I miss my bacca already!" Mitch says as he fake cries.

"Merome!" Mat says and we chant Merome as we get back into the car.

We drive back to the dorms and slowly close my eyes as I fall asleep.

**(Mitch's POV)**

We pull into the dorms and park. I look over to my side and see Sierra asleep. I smile as I pick her up and carry her to the dorms.

I go to her room and put her on her bed. I grab her phone and turn on an alarm, giving her 20 minutes to get ready for her next class.

I kiss her forehead and walk back out, smiling as I close the door.

**Mierra, anyone?**

**Sushi out!**


	43. Chapter 43

**I feel like I dont talk to you guys a lot. I post my chapters and thats it...I wanna get to know the people who make me feel important...**

**Lets start...how did you find my story? Comment down below :)**

**Now a funny story, and if you dont care just skip ahead to the story :(**

**I was walking from PE to the front gate, since school was over, with my best friend(Evelyn) and another friend. I got my water bottle and drank it and threw it at (Evelyn even though her real name is not Evelyn) and she was supposed to catch it. She didnt and it fell. I did that 5 more times as I sighed.**

**"I bet a football player can catch better than you!" I say as I throw the water bottle, which was thankfully almost empty, into a crowd of Senior football players. Lucky for me, it hit one on the head and bounced off as his friends laughed and he looked around as I just calmly walked past him with my totally not laughing face. I ran and he still didnt know it was me, and his friends wont tell him. I feel bad :(**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**(Avalon's POV)**

It was April. Already. We had two months left until we were done with our first year, and it went by so fast.

I was going to miss everyone until the next year, but that far away.

Sierra's birthday was in June, and only her closest friends were invited. That consisted of me, Jordan, Evelyn and Mark, and Mitch.

Sierra was really excited, and we were all going to Six Flags.

I sat in class and listened to the teacher. I dont want him hating me at this time of year.

Me and Jordan were meeting up to eat after class ends, so I was happy about that. Finally the professer dismissed us and we got up and I walked to the dorms.

I drop my bag on my bed and walk to Jordan's room, where I open the door. He was in the shower, so I just sat on his bed and waited.

I started playing around with my phone and Jordan stopped the shower. I wait a minute and he finally comes out.

"Ahh!" He shrieks a bit. I laugh as he walks to the closet and grabs some clothes.

"Not funny..." He says as I finally stop laughing.

He finishes changing and we walk hand in hand to his car. He drives to Del Taco and parks the car.

We walk in and I look around. "Burrito?" He asks me and I nod. We get a burrito and sit down.

"So. You excited?" Jordan asks me and I look at him with confusion.

"Minecon is this weekend..." He says. I almots drop my burrito.

"Really? But its only Wednsday!" I say and he nods.

"When is our flight?" I ask him.

"Friday morning. We get excused for the day from classes." Jordan says. I smile. No class!

"So in 2 days, I will be flying out to Minecon, to meet my favorite YouTubers and be with my amazing boyfriend, Jordan Maron?" I ask him and he nods.

"Pretty much!" He says and I gasp and then laugh.

This was gonna be amazing.

**Sorry just a filler chapter! Next chapter is Minecon. There will only be MineCon this year, so sorry for the dissapointment.**

**Dont forget to answer...how did you find my story? Please be completely honest, and dont. I will also answer the questions if you guys want me to...**

**I found my story by writing it... :P**

**Sushi out!**


	44. Chapter 44

**In reply to SpeckleFish326: "Dear Sushi,**

**To be completely honest, your writing really inspires me. When I read FOREVER, I had been reading fanfiction for a while. When I read your story, I was like, 'Hey. If she can write AWESOME stuff online, and people like it, maybe I can too!' Your writing makes me feel really really happy. And really emotional at times. You're a good author!" **

**Thank you. You guys make my day after I come home from school :)**

**In reply to FoShow506: "What made you want to write fanfiction? Also I found the story by reading your other stories ad I found them by looking at minecraft fanfiction."**

**I wanted to write fanfiction because I was like: "There are no more good BajanCanadian and other Minecraft YouTubers fanfictions!" I was bored, so I wrote my first book, Forever, and you guys loved it, and I enjoyed it so I was like...why not?!**

**Now on with the story :)**

**(Sierra's POV)**

I groaned as Avalon shook me awake. "Noo..." I groaned and she sighed.

"Its Minecon time!" She says. I smile a bit, and finally get up and Avalon goes to the bathroom. I finally get up as she sits down and waits for me to get ready.

"What time is it?" I ask her as I put on my Converse.

"Its..." She says as she looks at her phone. "9 AM!"

"Wait really? Wow...I feel like shit..." I say as I grab my bag. Me and Avalon walk down and meet up with everyone at the car. I got in one of the three cars, with Mitch, Preston, Lachlan, and Ashley. Avalon, Jordan, Tyler, and Jason got in another. Mat, Radha, Tiffany and Ty in another.

Mitch stopped at a iHop and we all got out and went in. The rest of the group joined us a bit later, and we all sat down at a large table.

The waiter came to us and smiled. "What can I get for you?"

We each ordered something. Me and Mitch ordered a large plate of pancakes, since we were fat. It came and we gobbled it up before everyone else.

"You guys are gonna have heart problems..." Preston says as he takes a bite of his bacon. Mitch takes a bacon from his plate and rips it in half, giving me one half.

Preston just sits there. Mouth open. Knife still in the process of cutting the pancakes.

"I fucking swear if you-" Preston says and Mitch pops the bacon in his mouth. I eat it too and Mitch smiles.

"I fucking hate you..." Preston says as he continues to eat his pancakes.

We finish the pancakes and get back on the road. We had an hour and a half hour drive, which wasnt as bad as it seems. We listened to music and jammed out. Preston and Lachlan had horrible voices, but I knew they were doing that on purpose.

Waiting for the Sun popped up and everyone smiled. Ashley blushed.

"Sing it!" Mitch says as he looks in the mirror to Ashley. She sings, and I got to say, her voice was amazing.

She finished and we clapped, except for Mitch, since he couldnt.

"We're coming close. I see Six Flags in the distance..." Lachlan says as we see the Superman ride go up, then down.

"Our hotel is 5 minutes away, and the convention is like 10 minutes opposite of Six Flags..." Preston says as we get off the freeway. We see one of the cars, with Tiffany as the driver, right behind us.

"I guess we're the leader!" Ashley says as Mitch follows the navigator to the hotel.

"You have reached your destination, on the right!" The GPS says and I turn it off as we go to valet parking.

"We living fancy!" Preston says and Mitch chuckles. It was a fancy hotel, but not too fancy. No glass chandeleirs, but it was nice.

We got our suitcase and the guy took our car and parked it somewhere. The others did the same and we met up inside by the desk.

"Everyone get settled! We will see each other tonight or tomorrow!" Jordan screams and everyone gets their numbers. Me and Mitch shared a room with Jerome and Louise on the tenth floor.

Me and Mitch made our way up and we got to our room. I unlocked it and I see Louise and Jerome making out.

Louise blushes, and so does Jerome. They both get up and say hi to us. I met Louise for the first time, and she was pretty cool.

"We have dinner tonight with a few other YouTubers I want you to meet." Mitch says and I smile. I drop the suitcase on me and Mitch's bed, and unpack everything. We split the closet into 4 sections. My section, Mitch's, Jerome's, and Louise's. It worked out pretty well.

We hung out in our hotel room until Mitch told me to change and get dressed. I put on some jeans and a blue Tshirt and black Converse. I met up with Mitch outside the hallways.

"You might see some YouTubers, but not all. Some booked farther from the convention, or closer." Jerome says and I smile.

Me and Louise talk the whole way to the restaurant, and we finally get escorted to our seats.

I see a lot of people get up and hug Mitch, Jerome and Louise. I was just standing there, until I recognized the faces.

It was Adam and Alesa, Gizzy, Andrew, Jordan, Cib, Bashur and his girlfriend, and AntVenom.

They all greeted me. I only played with Adam and Bashur, and talked to Alesa, but the rest still somehow knew me.

"Sierra! How are you?" AntVenom asks me. I smile as I nod.

"She is kinda shy..." Mitch says as he puts an arm around me.

I smile as I sit down with everyone else and sigh.

"Dont worry. Avalon and Jordan will be here soon." Adam says and I smile.

"They're coming?" I ask him and he nods.

"Just stuck in traffic..." Adam says as he puts down his phone. I start to talk with Alesa and Clara**(I think thats Bashur girlfriend's name?) **and Clara seems pretty cool.

I already knew Alesa, so she was of course cool, and me and Louise have become friends.

I hear talking and everyone gets up. I look behind me and see Avalon and Jordan. They smile as they say hi and sit down.

"So what do you guys wanna eat?" PJ(PerpetualJordan) says. Her looks at the menu and sighs.

"Is there tacos?" CP(CaptainSparklez) asks and Cib shakes his head. Jordan sighs as he continues to look at the menu.

The waiter comes and I order sushi. Mitch orders chicken, and so does Avalon and Jordan.

We eat and talk and I start to like everyone more.

This is gonna be an amazing weekend.

**Sorry for the only 1 POV chapter. Its long though...right?**

**Question of the Day(QOTD): Have you ever been to a convention? And if so, which convention and what YouTubers did you meet?**

**I have only been to the Team Crafted convention in March at Club Nokia in Los Angeles. I met Sky, Jerome, deadlox, and BENJA, so yes I fangirled. Sadly, Jason was in the bathroom, so I didnt get a signature :(**

**Sushi out!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Minecon Day 1! Woop woop!**

**(Sierra's POV)**

"Im so happy!" Avalon says with a smile. We were at the convention center for day 1, and it was already awesome, even though we just got in.

"We need to go do signings. You girls okay?" Mitch asks me and I nod. I was going out with Louise and Avalon. Alesa was with Adam signing stuff. Clara decided to stay with Bash.

We walked past all the booths and I spotted a small booth. I looked at the front and saw Bodil.

I spotted Simon and ZexyZek with him, and I got in line. We waited in line until we got to the front.

"Hey!" John says. I never met him, but I have skyped with Martin and Simon. I waved back and he smiles.

"This is Sierra, Louise, and Avalon..." Simon says introducing us to John. He smiled as he shook our hands.

"How do we know them?" He asks me with a laugh.

"Its Mitch, Jerome, and Jordan's girlfriend, dumbo!" Simon says and John ohs.

"Well nice to meet you!" He says and I say goodbye to them, after trading Skypes with John.

We walked around and Louise had to go to the bathroom. Me and Avalon stood outside and a girl came up to us.

"Do you know where BajanCanadian and ASFJerome's booth is?" She looks at us and sighs.

"Nevermind. You dont know who they are..." She says as she walks away, before we even got to answer.

"We do..." Louise says as she comes out of the bathroom. I laugh and she smiles.

"Where is their booth then?" She asks in a sassy tone.

"We'll show you..." Avalon says as she follows us. She stands kinda tall and is kinda rude, but I go with it.

We get to the booth and I smile as I walk to the front of the line. She looks at us and frowns.

"You cant just go up here!" She says as she puts a hand on her hip.

"Yeah, we can..." Louise says and the girl scoffs. Whale den.

"No you cant. I have VIP, doesnt mean I go to the front of the line!" She says and I sigh.

"I know but-" Avalon starts but the girl cuts us off.

"Im his biggest fan, and if you cant, I cant. So get your slutty ass back in line..." She says. Wow. She went overboard.

"How old are you again?" I ask her and she scoffs as she crosses her arms.

"15?" She says and sighs. I continue to walk to the front and she just groans at us.

"You guys are such bitches..." She says as she watches us go to the front. She is very rude.

I go to the front and she fake smiles at us as she watches us go inside the booth, and sit next to Mitch and Jerome.

She gives a fake smiles as Mitch and Jerome turn to us. Mitch gives me a quick kiss and the girl gasps.

"Wait what?" She says and everyone looks at her. I sigh as she goes away and gets in another line.

"I need money..." I say and Mitch sighs as he gets out his wallet. He hands me a 50, and me and Louise and Avalon leave again, followed by the screams of many girls.

**(Mitch's POV)**

I continue signing for about 20 minutes, and Jerome looks at the time.

"Its break. Ryan should be here in 20 minutes..." Jerome says as he gets up.

"Breaktime for 20 minutes! We'll be back later!" Jerome says and many fans go, but a few stay.

Me and Jerome walk over to a food booth and order some Minecraft style food. We got cake, that looked like the Minecraft cake. What a lunch.

We walked around and saw fans and ate our cake. I met up with Preston and Robert, who were signing autographs for fans. There were so many here, you could barely get space.

I wasnt saying fans are annoying. Some are, and they stalk you and it makes me feel a bit uncomfortable at times.

We walked with Robert and Preston, who took a bit out of the cake, since I ate his bacon.

"Fair and sqaure!" Preston says as he stuffs the cake in his mouth.

We finish the cake and throw it away, and Preston and Robert went away to do a gaming session with fans.

I went back to the booth with Jerome, and we started again.

**(Jordan's POV)**

I was hanging out with Ryan, and I missed him. He was a cool guy.

"Yo so hows the girl?" He asks me and I nod.

"She-we are good." I say and he smiles.

"Thats good." He says as we walk to go watch Preston and Robert play. They had tomorrow off, and I didnt. Neither did Mitch. Jerome and Ryan did, and that kinda wasnt fair.

I walked back to my booth and sat down next to Adam. Me and him were doing a booth, being the two most subbed Minecraft YouTubers. Mitch comes after, but he is at a booth with Jerome, and now Ryan. The power moves squad.

I look at the time as Adam signs a Minecraft sword. 7:39. We still had 21 minutes until it started closing. The lines started to get shorter and people started to leave.

By 7:54, everyone was already gone, so me and Adam got up and left. Adam waved goodbye as he walked next to Alesa, and they smiled as they waved bye.

I spotted Avalon and Sierra near the entrance with Jerome, Mitch, Louise, and Ryan. Ryan was in a different hotel, so he said bye and left.

We took a taxi back to the hotel and I collapsed on the bed.

"You need to take a shower. And record a video..." Sierra says. I vlogged a bit for today, but most of the vlogging will be done tomorrow.

I took a quick shower and hopped into bed, and soon fell asleep.

**First day is over! :D Prepare for day 2!**

**Sushi out!**


	46. Chapter 46

**I dont remember if I posted a second chapter today...so Ill just post one...so...yeah :l**

**Uh...enjoy...**

**(Sierra's POV)**

I got up and put on a PowerMovesShirt, and so did Mitch. We put on red Converse and jeans, so we practically matched.

We took a taxi to the convention and Mitch kissed me goodbye as he left. Jordan, Mitch and Jerome left, leaving me, Louise and Avalon again.

"So where do you guys wanna go?" Avalon asks and I shrug.

"Lets go to all the booths and say hi to everyone." Louise says and we start walking around. We say hi to a few YouTubers, like Adam, Alesa, Bashur, Gizzy, Ian, Quentin, Annie, and CavemanFilms.

We walked to Martin, Simon and John's booth. Louise went to go hang out at Jerome's booth, and me and Avalon were okay with that.

"We have break in like 5 minutes...so just hold up." John says as he signs another shirt. Me and Avalon waited and walked around their booth, and they finally came up to us and smiled.

"Sasha didnt come?" I has John and he shakes his head.

"She wasnt feeling well, so I flew here alone." He says. We start walking torwards the gaming section, and Martin leads us to the front, and shows the security guard a pass.

"Hello Mr. Martin!" He says as he lets us in. Fans start to scream as we sat down at a computer. They had a bunch of computers placed, and the YouTubers played against each other or fans.

I sat down next to Avalon and John, and Bodil and Simon to my left. We turned on Minecraft and logged onto our accounts.

"Ready?" John asks over the roar of the fans. We started the games. Survival games.

It was us 5, along with some fans that were probably at home.

_Bodil40: Minecon! Say hi to the big screen!_

The chat errupted with 'hi's and the screen above us showed everything. There were a few screens, which showed each of our screens.

We start the games and I run to the middle, along with Simon.

"I usually dont play HG." Bodil says as he gets a sword. "OOH! OHH! REKT!"

"Well damn!" Simon says as he explodes next to me. His killer starts running after me. I run away for a long time before Bodil finds me.

"Oh hello!" He says as he kills the guy. I sigh and thank him.

"You're pretty good at this..." I tell Bodil and he smiles.

"Hey John!" Avalon says as I look on her screen. She punched John and he punched her back. I look to John and see a menacing look on his face.

He starts hitting Avalon with a sword and she explodes. She screams and punches him.

"Bodil, Sierra, and Zek are left! Who will win?" Simon says. Fans scream different names.

8 tributes remaining. 7. 6. 5.

I follow Bodil as he jumps off a waterfall and goes to a little village. We raid it and I hear another cannon.

"Welp! Im out!" John says as I hear many girls scream. I laugh as me and Bodil and 2 other people spawn. The other two were teamed and stacked.

I kill one, and the other one hits me off.

"Its up to you, Bodi!" Simon says as they have a 1 on 1.

_You lose!_

Bodil sighs as he takes off his headphones.

"You got rekt!" Avalon says and he laughs.

**(Avalon's POV)**

We walked around more and finally the end of the day came. Everyone started filling in into the main room, where people would be performing songs.

I sat in the front with Sierra, Bodil and Simon. Zek was backstage preparing for a song. The lights dimmed and people cheered.

The screen turned black and someone went on stage. One of my favorite songs started playing.

"Im back!" The person says and people cheer and scream. Another figure pops up and the video plays.

"Get off my block!" Everyone cheers as TryHardNinja pointed to Jordan, who started doing an epic rap.

I stood up and cheered, and so did Bodil and Simon. They danced to it and I laughed.

The song finished and everyone cheered. Jordan blew a kiss to me and I smiled.

Through the Night started playing and many YouTubers in the crowd started cheering.

"YEAHEH!" I hear Noah in the back and I laugh.

"If you can craft, you can mine! Or use a sword, you decide! Juts do your best in this fight! There is only one way through the night!" The song finished off and everyone cheered.

We listened to Mushroom Stew by LindeeLink, Oasis by Jason, Waiting for the Sun by Ashley, I Love Blocks by Tiffany, New World by Adam, and finally the Hunger Games song came on.

Sierra got up and cheered as loud as she could as two guys came up and started singing. Mitch was peeking from backstage and I laughed.

Fans screamed and sang, like they did to all the songs before.

"You shoulda learned how to play..." The song finishes and everyone cheers as all the YouTubers who performed got on and waved goodbye.

"Goodbye everyone!" Adam screamed as everyone cheered. They bowed goodbye and the lights turned on as everyone started walking away.

I followed Sierra backstage and we were greeted by the rest.

"That was amazing singing..." I told Jordan and he hugged me. He smiled.

"Thank you. I also had help from Tyler back here!" He says as he pokes Tyler(Logotzip) in the face.

"What?" He asks and I laugh. "Oh hi..."

"Tyler here helped when the power back here went out..." Jordan says and I smile.

"Its no problem. We're all friends here!" Tyler says and I smile at him as he walks to Jason.

Everyone started to leave and we said our goodbyes. Mitch decided that it would be best to skip Six Flags, and we would go another day, since school was pretty important.

We took a taxi back to the hotel and I took a quick shower and snuggled with Jordan in bed.

"I love you." He says and I smile.

"I love you too."

**Sleepity sleep sleep! I wish you an early goodnight! :P**

**Sushi out!**


	47. Chapter 47

**(Sierra's POV)**

"Dorms!" I scream as I run to my room and fling it open. I flop on the bed and sink into the bed as Avalon came in with our bags.

"You're an idiot..." She says and I just muffled something that I dont even know what I said.

We finally got back to the dorms, and its somewhere around 8 AM, so only Tyler and Ashley missed a class.

I had 30 minutes until my next class, so I stayed in bed until I had 10 minutes left, then starts walking to the classroom.

Everyone smiled at me as I walked in, and I sat next to Megan.

"Hey. Why is everyone smiling at me?" I ask her.

"You were on YouTube, playing Minecraft with famous YouTubers. A lot of them are jealous..." Megan says and I smile.

"They didnt know that famous YouTubers go here?" I asked her and she shakes her head.

"Prepare to be crowded!" Megan says with a laugh as I sigh, and the professer starts talking.

**(Avalon's POV)**

I met up for break with Ashley, who was doing something on her laptop.

"Cant you rest and eat? You can do the homework later!" I say and she sighs.

"I have videos also, so its not as easy for me as it is for you." She says as she takes a bite of her salad.

"Let me help." I say as I take the laptop from her. She sighs and nods her head. She gets up to refill her drink, and she throws away my trash. She hands me a Pepsi and she sips on her lemonade.

I sit there, helping her edit. It wasnt that hard actually, just required time. I finished 2 videos for her by the time she had to go.

"Thank you so much! I owe you!" Ashley says as she runs out of the building.

Should I start my own channel?

**(Jordan's POV)**

"All right! What is up all my good-looking gamers? xRPMx13 here with Jordan, coming at you with some Hunger Games. Who's gonna win today?" Ryan chants.

"Not me!" I say and Ryan laughs. I finish the video, with Ryan winning.

"Good looking gamer for the win! Thank you for watching, check out this lovely Spanklez down below, and I'll see you all later! Bye!" Ryan says as he ends off. We Skype for a little until Preston walks into my room and flops on the bed.

"You better help the cactus king out! I'll call you later." Ryan says as he hangs up. I spin my chair around to look at Preston.

"I need girl advice." Preston says and I sigh.

"Go ahead." I say and he gets up.

"Me and Sara have kinda been fighting. I dont know. She hasnt talked to me, and she seems awkward around me." Preston says with a sigh.

"Its because you dont see each other a lot anymore. UCLA has changed that. Go over to her and stay with her for the summer." I say and Preston smiles.

"Thanks. Sorry if I interrupted. I would've gone to Mitch, but he was studying for a test..." Preston says as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Its fine. Dont worry about it. Hey I got class in 40 minutes, wanna go eat something?" I ask him and Preston nods.

"No homo!" I say as we walk out the dorms, laughing.

**(Mitch's POV)**

I sigh as I finish my essay. It was already 4, and I had a class in a bit. I saved my essay on my laptop and packed it into my bag.

I turned on the computer and opened Minecraft and Fraps. I called Ian and he answered.

"Hey Bagdan!" Ian says as he does a derpy face. I laugh as he sighs.

"What you wanna play?" He asks me and I shrug.

"Prison?" I ask him and he nods. We get on a prison server and talk about random stuff as we mine.

"Dude Im already Delta!" Ian says and I gasp.

"No fair. I mined more than you, you derp!" I say and Ian pretends to cry. He has his facecam on for the video, so that makes it even better.

We finish the video and I rank up a bit and post it to my channel. Ian was going to post it later.

"Hows UCLA for you?" Ian asks me and I sigh.

"Too much work and tests." I say as I put my head in my hands. He laughs.

"It gets better, trust me..." He says and I laugh.

"Tell me when will it get better?" I ask him and he shrugs.

"When you believe Bagdan!" He says and I laugh as I say goodbye to him. I end the call get off the computer and stretch a bit. It was only 4:36.

Time goes by so slow.

**Derp :P**

**Sushi out!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Oh by the way...there are 2 chapters left to the end of book 2... :P**

**(Sierra's POV)**

_I love you Sierra. I miss you._

I groaned. Again. These voices kept on coming into my head. They've been like that since the car crash.

I got out of bed and smiled. It was Sunday, and we had 1 week left. This Friday was the last day.

We already had exams, and all the teachers are just letting us do fun stuff until the end. Sounds like middle school.

I feel a tear go down my cheek. Why am I crying?

_Sierra please I love you. _

"Stop!" I scream and people look at me. Mitch looks confused.

"You okay?" He asks me and I nod my head.

What will he think if I say I have voices in my head?

**(Mat's POV)**

I was in the middle of a recording with Preston, when Radha came in and flopped on the bed with a smile.

I finished a game with Preston, and he won. I stopped the recording and muted my mic.

"Whats up?" I ask Radha.

"Alia left! Finally!" She cheers and I smile Alia was her roommate, and was a bitch to Radha for no reason.

"How and why?" I ask her and she gets up.

"She said something to the dean. People say that she called him a 'little fucktard who doesnt understand shit because he is a scam' and so she got kicked out."

"That sounds like her." I say as I laugh. She smiles.

"For now I have a room to myself, but next year, I have to have a roommate. Most likely will be a Freshman." She says with a smile.

"You only have a week left..." I say and she just sighs and nods her head.

"Well...continue your video!" She says as she waves goodbye and walks out of the room.

**Short chapter! This is an important chapter, even thought it doesnt seem like it.**

**What are the voices? Will Mitch find out? Who will be Radha's roommate next year? **

**You will have to find out in the next book!**

**Sushi out!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Sorry for the late chapter, I was gone all day. Just saying, the next chapter is the last, and then its the end of book 1! But dont worry! There is still book 2 :)**

**Tomorrow's chapter will be late because I have a club after school :P sorry**

**(Sierra's POV)**

Just a few more days until we were done for the year. I was pretty excited, but would miss some of the group.

It was Wednsday, and Friday was the last day. We were fooling around and doing nothing in the classes. It was fun.

I turned in my last essay for the year last week, so I was essay free.

The professer dismissed us and I walked off. I go back to the dorms and greet Avalon in our dorm. Tomorrow wasnt really a day, more like a party for the classrooms. You can skip it if you want, and Avalon and part of the group are deciding to skip it.

"Hey. Pack up!" Avalon says as she puts clothes in her bag. We leave tomorrow, and so does Jordan. Mitch has a flight on Sunday morning, so he stays until Sunday.

I packed up some of my clothes, and left most of them here. I had clothes at home, and I could buy more.

We were leaving all the furniture and stuff here, so we didnt have to redo it when we got back from vacation.

"You done?" I ask Avalon as she closes her bag with a smile. I high five her and smile.

"Lunch with the group tonight?" I ask her as she grabs her bag.

"Yup. At the cafe." She says as she waves goodbye. I smile as I sit around our room.

**(Avalon's POV)**

I met up with Ty and Ashley and we walked to the cafe. We saw everyone already there, eating. I put my bag down and went to go grab food. I grabbed some tacos and sat down next to Jordan.

"Cheers to a good year!" Jason says as he raises his glass of Apple Cider. We clink glasses and cheer.

We eat and drink and just sit around and talk and have fun. I was going to miss these guys.

"So what are you doing this summer?" Tiffany asks everyone.

"Im going home with Mitch and Tyler...doing nothing. Just relaxing..." Mat says.

"Im taking you to mah cabin! Remember!" Mitch says and Mat ohs.

"Im hanging out with Kyle and Shelby and just having fun." Tyler says as he gulps down his Pepsi, and gives a loud burp.

"Aww!" Jason says and laughs. "Im also doing nothing..."

"Im hanging out with Jocelyn and doing nothing." Ty says.

"Im going on a trip to New York around June time." Ashley says with a smile. "I can visit Louise and Jerome."

"Im going back to the land of scary creatures and just swimming and recording." Lachlan says as he goes to refill his drink.

"Me and Avalon are just hanging out at home..." I say and Avalon nods.

"Im just hanging out." Jordan says and I nod.

"Im going to New York also, but in August before school starts." Radha says and I nod. New York was a popular destination.

"Im gonna spend time with Sara..." Preston says and I smile at him. They have kinda been drifting apart.

"Oh. Me and Red are going to Hawaii." Tiffany says with a smile.

"Happy summer!" Mat cheers as we all clink glasses.

**The next chapter is the last to the 1st book. Then on with YouCLA: Year 2!**

**Sushi out!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Last chapter! Info on the next book will be after this chapter! Enjoy :D**

**(Sierra's POV)**

I get up and groan. I walk to the bathroom and take a quick shower and get dressed in the only clothes I kept.

"Uhh!" Avalon says as she gets up and I laugh. I make our beds as she gets dressed and we walk outside the dorms.

We go to the cafe and see everyone sitting. Lachlan comes from behind us and smiles.

We all sit down and eat our food. I loaded my plate with eggs and sausage. Avalon got lots of bacon and eggs.

Two kinds of people.

**(Avalon's POV)**

I ate my bacon as everyone talked to each other. I was really tired, but not. It was confusing.

We all finished and talked some more. Then Jason looked at his watch and sighed.

"Its time to go to the airport..." Jason says as he stands up. We throw our trash away and follow him to the dorms. He grabs his bags and walks to the front, where a taxi was standing.

We all hug Jason and say our byes. He waves to us as he drives away.

"And then there were 12..." Tiffany says and I smile.

**(Mitch's POV)**

We all started leaving 1 by 1. Jordan drove away an hour after Jason, and Avalon was sad.

Mat, Tyler, Sierra, Lachlan, Ashley, and Avalon were the only ones left. Radha, Tiffany, Ty and Preston already left.

We went back to Tyler and Mat's dorm, and just hung out. We watched TV until Sierra looked at the time.

"Avalon we should get going." Sierra says and I frown. They get up and grab their suitcase from the dorms. We go out to the front and I smile at her.

"I'll see you in a bit!" Sierra says and I smile. I kiss her, then wave goodbye to her as she gets in her car and drives away.

**(Avalon's POV)**

Sierra drove and we kept on driving while listening to her music.

At least I would get to see Jordan in a few weeks.

At least I have Sierra.

At least I got into UCLA.

And it all still felt like a dream.

**That was the ending to book 1 of YouCLA...now for the next book.**

**YouCLA: Year 2**

**Coming out to on October 23, 2014.**

**And for now...as always...**

**Sushi out!**


End file.
